These Bare Threads of Ours
by M14Mouse
Summary: He is a geek and she is a rocker. Their friendship defy logic but a series of events will change how their view each other and themselves. VidaChip and NickMadison pairing.
1. Superhero V

These Bare Threads of Ours: Superhero V

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Vida and Chip have a little talk after Stranger within Part 2.

Thanks to Shifter for beta reading this chapter for me.

((Vida's Pov))

I needed a place to think and this is the place to do it. Well, at least, at night. It was our old hang out before we got jobs at Rock Porium or other hobbies got in the way. It was the giant oak tree in the park. We haven't been to out spot in awhile. I regret, that but we are so busy with the shop, school and being power rangers. We don't have the time anymore. It is going to be pure chaos for everyone and much worse for Xander and Chip went their sports start up again. If the other Power Rangers made it work for them, we can make it work for us.

I felt I needed some good thoughts after what has happened. This place holds some of our best memories and we shared some of our biggest news in this tree. News like Maddie's short film making it to the finals in a national contest, my first DJ gig or the moment Chip discovered archery and going so far as to joining the team the following year.

Then there was the time that Xander announced he was running for class president and we were going to help. Poor Xander didn't know what he was asking for. Maddie became his campaign manager and drove him nuts with all the rules and regulations. She didn't take into account that we were in middle school. Chip and I were assigned to make posters and fliers. Of course, I and Chip don't do things normal. For two weeks, Chip was a flying campaign ad for Xander. Everyday, Chip would put a different flyer on his cape every morning and run around school. Chip had too much fun with that. The poor teachers couldn't do a thing about it. My songs for Xander's campaign were too much. I think I should play them again at the shop for old time's sakes. In the end, Xander did win but he swore he would never do it again. I wonder why.

Of course, there was also the prom. You should have seen Maddie at the prom. Sis was dress to kill. She wouldn't normally wear that type of dress but I hidden the one she brought. It wasn't her at all. So, I give her one of my dress. She kept hiding behind her camera all night but I dragged her from behind the camera for a couple songs. I would be insult if she didn't dance to some of my songs at the prom. The entire guy population was hitting on her. If it got too much on her, me and the guys would put an end to it. After the prom, me and Maddie almost sent Xander to the hospital for trying to look under our dresses. Chip saved his life by saying there is free ice cream and we would miss it if we killed Xander. Of course, the free ice cream won and Xander was saved.

"V, are you up there?" A voice said below me. I looked to see Chip under the oak tree.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said as Chip climbed up the tree. Once he made to my branch, he took a seat next to me.

"Maddie was getting worry and she wanted me to check up on you." Chip answered as he tries not to yawn.

"I asked Maddie to stop covering for me. I can deal with our parents when I get home. You should be in bed, Chip. You are not the energizer bunny." I said as a knot of guilty forms in my stomach. Chip look tired and I doubt he had any sleep for the last couple of days.

"It would ruin my reputation as a hero and a friend. Beside, sleep is overrated when something is bothering my friends. Something is bothering you, V. What is it?" Chip said.

How can I tell Chip that it is he is the one bothering me? When Maddie turned to stone, knew once I found the monster and beat it, she would return to normal. With Chip just lying there in the club, it freaked me out. I couldn't beat anything up. Fly Trap and the vampire bimbo were gone. I have never felt so helpless and angry at myself. This never would have happened if I hadn't agreed to go with Leelee. Then I was angry at him for doing something stupid. I didn't want to be saved. It would have been easier on everyone else if I took the hit. In the end, the only thing I could do is help him up and hope that he was alright. The worst part was having Necrolai inside of my head. She changed how I acted and felt. I wanted to scream out loud at myself but I had no control. If Chip didn't stop Necrolai, I would have caused untold damage and hurt my friends. I don't want to think about that.

"Remember how we met, Chip?" I said with a grin. I hoped to get him off subject and hoped to drop a hint to drop it. Chip's eyes light up as he remembers.

"How can I forget? We meet at the principal's office….

Flashback

I was swinging my legs angrily. It was no fair. That boy should be here and not me. I was just protecting Maddie. That's all. There is this weird boy was sitting two chairs down from me. He was wearing a superhero costume with a cape. I heard about him. I just can't remember his name. Most of the other kids seem to pick on him. He didn't mind at all. He would continue to play by himself. Sometimes, I want to stop them but I had to protect Maddie. Mommy told me too. I look around before sliding next to the strange boy.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" I asked.

"I am a superhero." The boy said proudly.

"But if you are a superhero, why are you in school?" I said and then the boy frowns for a moment.

"Mommy makes me go to school." The boy said.

"That is okay. Mommy makes me go to the school too. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I interrupt Mr. Henson's class…but he was so boring. We keep doing the same thing over again. Just I wanted to make things exciting again. What did you do?" The boy said.

"A boy was picking on my sister and I had to beat him up." I said. The boy just looks me for a moment. I didn't have that many friends because they're afraid I'd beat them up. Maybe, this strange boy thought the same thing. His eyes lit up and a smile appears on his face.

"You are a superhero, too!" The boy said with a big smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You protect your sister from the bad guys. That makes you a superhero." The boy said.

"Really?" I said with a smile and giggle. This strange boy just called me a superhero. No one told me that I was a superhero before. Most people tell me that I am a bad girl. I sort of like being called a superhero.

"Yup…You are Superhero…urgh…what is your name?" The boy said.

"My name is Vida but I like V better." I said.

"Well, Superhero V. My name is Superhero Chip. Can you keep a secret? My secret name is Charlie Thorn. But only Mommy and Daddy call me that name." Chip said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." I said.

End of Flashback

"Then you went and told Maddie my secret name. You are a terrible superhero, V." Chip said as he laughs.

"Haha. I thought it was a good one. Maddie seems to think so. She was the wizard and her word was the word." I said as I laugh.

"Well, she is the smart one and it did get her from hiding behind you." Chip said with a grin. .

"We cause so much trouble, Chip. I think they still have the stain on the carpet from our science project." I said.

"Yup, it was worth it. We had so much fun and school would be boring without us." Chip said.

Even with our adventures, elementary school and middle school were rough on Chip and Maddie. No one likes the geeks or the nerds in those grades. I made sure that no one messes with them. My school record is proof of that. When Chip introduced Xander to us, the bullies really laid off of them quick. Probably it is because Xander was strong and tall and scare them off.

"Chip, how did you meet, Xander? You never did tell me the whole story." I ask.

"I swore not to tell." Chip said with a grin.

"You aren't going to tell me? Your best friend?" I said with a pout.

"That doesn't work on me. Try again." Chip said as he resists my pout.

I notice that during school, girls would fall over Xander because of his charm and accent. You would think that Chip being the geek that he is that girls would run away. I was wrong. I didn't know how horrifying it is to hear other girls talk about my best friend like that. Funny thing is Chip either chooses to ignore it or has no clue it is going on. Of course, I scared them away. Maddie says I am possessive. I am not and simply protect a friend. Of course, Maddie asked me if I plan to follow Chip to college to protect him. Of course not because I don't think college would be ready for someone like Chip.

"Chip isn't stupid. You shouldn't treat him like he is. He knows what you are doing but he is his best friend. He isn't going to tell you off. He's too nice. My suggestion is to let him go or date him yourself." Maddie said.

That threw me for a loop. My own sister says I should date Chip. That is a laugh. We are absolute nothing like. He is the geek and I am the rocker. But I couldn't get her words out of my head. I was going to prove her wrong. Those words came back to bite me. I couldn't believe that I groaned at the first girl who asks him out. Luckily, the bell rang and he didn't hear me. When he got hurt, that just made it worse.

"V, are you still there?" Chip said as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"I just zoned out. Sorry about that." I said as I knock his hand away.

"What is wrong, V? And don't try to change the topic either." Chip said seriously.

"You shouldn't have done it." I said.

"I thought we went over this. V, you are my best friend and I am not about let you get hurt." Chip said.

"And what about you? Don't you care if you got hurt? You don't know how freak out of I was when you were just lying there." I said as I poked his chest. A flash of pain ran across his face.

"You are still hurt?" I ask.

"I just have a small bruise from the fight. I am sure it will go away tomorrow." Chip said uncomfortably. Oh, Chip, you are a terrible lair.

"Damn it, Chip. You are hurt and didn't you tell anyone. If you weren't hurt already, I would kick your ass. Remove your shirt. I want to see it." I said angrily.

"V, it is fine." Chip said.

"Remove…The…Shirt…Now." I said. Chip mumbles something under his breath as he lifts up his shirt. My mouth drops at his supposed little bruise. The damn thing covers most of his chest. A little voice in my mind said that his chest was nice indeed. Shut up, stupid voice. That thought even passed into angry. How dare he hide this from me? Did he know he could have made it worse? Chip never puts himself first. It is always everyone else.

"Charlie Thorn…you call that a little bruise! I am taking you to my house. Maddie can look at you." I said as my voice rose a little higher. Xander and Maddie were the only one with CPR or First Aid training. I would take him to Xander but Xander is heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up if a tornado hit his house.

"Maddie is asleep, V. It is just a bruise. It can wait until morning." Chip said.

"No excuses. Get down the tree and let go." I said as Chip sighs. He climbs down the tree and waits for me at the bottom.

"V…" Chip said.

"Move it, Chip. You aren't talking me out of this one." I said.

End of Part 1

A/N: Poor Chip. V isn't getting let him get away. Yes, it is Vida/Chip pairing. I love this pairing since Code Busters. Strange Within 2 Parter kick my muse into high gear. I don't see anyone else writing the pairing. So, I am going to do it even if I don't have a romance bone in my body. This originally was going to be one-shot but as I wrote it, it seems better as two parter. It may turn into more. Who knows? Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Dr Phil

These Bare Theads Of Ours: Part 2

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Madison's POV))

I turn a page in my history book when a knock come from my door. I got out of bed and open the door to see Vida standing there. She didn't look happy at all. Something must have happened between Chip and Vida. I wonder what…Chip and Vida never fight.

"I need you come down to the kitchen, sis." Vida said.

"Is there something wrong?" I said.

"You see." Vida said as she disappears back down the stairs. I slip on my robe and slippers before walking down the stairs. Once I was down the stairs, I look into the kitchen. Vida was standing across from Chip. The poor guy looks like he was going to fall asleep in the chair. A sense of pity rose from my stomach. I wonder why Vida drag him here and why it couldn't wait until morning.

"Vida, maybe this could wait until morning." I said.

"Remove the shirt, Chip." Vida said as she ignores me. Chip sighs as he removes his shirt. What in the world is going on? I move to see why Chip removes his shirt. I grasp at the large bruise cover most of Chip's chest.

"Chip, what happen?" I said. I notice that question made Vida and Chip very uncomfortable. Vida look down at her feet and remain quiet. Chip looks from me to Vida and then sighs.

"In the club, Fly Trap was about blast V and I jump in the way of the blast. The bruise was the souvenir." Chip said. I could tell there is something more to story but Chip wasn't going to give me any more information.

"That is something that you shouldn't have done." Vida said coldly.

"I thought we had this discussion before, V." Chip said softly. I saw something flash Chip's eyes.

Uh oh.

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Vida, why don't you get an ice bag and a towel from the bathroom? I am going to look the bruise over." I said. V was about to say something but she shut her mouth and left. I sigh softly before turning to Chip.

"Nothing is broke, Maddie." Chip said.

"That is for me to find out. Any trouble breathing, Chip?" I said as I gently probe the bruise with my fingers. Being a power ranger has made me brush up on my first aid training. We have been lucky so far. Mostly, we walk away with bruises and a couple of cuts.

"No…Maybe, a little." Chip said. Chip yelp as I hit a sensitive spot.

"Sorry." I said as continue my task. Every once in a while, Chip would tense up or bit his lip when I hit a sensitive spot. Part of me is angry and another part of me was guilty. I should have been looking for the something. Why didn't he tell anyone? No one would be angry with him if he told. Then again…Chip is as stubborn as Vida.

"It looks like nothing is broken. You just bruise them. Is there any other injuries that you didn't V about?" I said.

"Nope." Chip said as he yawns.

"As soon as V comes back with ice pack, I am sending you to bed. And don't argue about your parents. I will call them tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, Mom." Chip said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back

"Thank you, Chip." I said softly.

"For what?" Chip said with a confuse look on his face.

"For saving my sister. Some reason I keep forgetting to tell you that." I said.

"I don't know why you guys keep thanking me. You would have done the same thing in my place." Chip said.

"You don't get it, do you? Yes, we would have done the same thing if any one of us. But you did it when everyone told you that you were off your rocker, Chip. If you did listen to us, Vida would have been a vampire forever. I…we have to destroy her." I said.

"It isn't your fault." Chip said with concern voice.

"Funny thing is that is my fault. I couldn't tell my own sister was a vampire. I should have felt something was wrong. It hurts to know that you know my sister better than I do. It hurts a lot, Chip." I said as try not to cry.

We were so close when we were younger. Once we hit high school, we drift apart. I got involved in film making and V with her D.Jing. When V got turn into a vampire, it show me how large that rift was between us. Starting tomorrow that is going to change.

"Maddie...It isn't your fault. I mean it. I am the vampire expert and I just saw the signs sooner. You would have figured out if I hadn't." Chip said as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"But...I…" I said.

"No more buts, Maddie. What done is done and you cannot change it." Chip said in a serious tone.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." I said.

"I am not Dr. Phil. I am Super Chip. If anyone is Dr. Phil, it is you." Chip said.

"I am not Dr. Phil." I said. Chip smirks a little and changes the tone of his voice.

"This film is on The Effects of Timeout on 5 through 10 years old Children." Chip said as tries to copy my voice.

"I thought it was a great topic for my film. It still doesn't make me Dr. Phil." I said as I blush.

I saw a playful grin appear on Chip's face.

"Don't even say it. Better yet, don't even think about it, Chip." I said.

"Hey, what are you two argue about?" Vida said as she comes back into the kitchen.

"Dr. Phil." Chip said with a grin. I giggle into my hand and Vida just look at me.

"It is one of those things that I don't want to about." Vida said as she hands me the ice pack. I grab the ice pack and open the fridge door.

"What is the verdict, sis?" Vida ask.

"It is just a bruise." I said as I full up the ice pack with ice. I close the fridge and turn around. Chip put on his shirt.

"Okay, Chip, upstairs." I said.

"Finally." Chip said.

We walk up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. The guest room was really a storage space for our stuff. It looks like Vida move my film equipment and her music equipment out of the bed. Chip sat down on the bed and I hand him the ice pack.

"Now put this on the bruise." I said.

"You know, it isn't going to stay." Chip said.

"Just do it, Chip." I said as I roll my eyes.

"Yes, mom." Chip said as he lies down on the bed.

"I will be there in a moment, sis." Vida said. I smiles and nod my head as I left the room. I walk to my bedroom and took a seat on my bed. A few minutes later, Vida walk into my room and close the door.

"I heard what you said to Chip. It isn't your fault." Vida said.

"But…" I said but Vida cut me short.

"It is the vampire bimbo and mine's fault. It is no one else. Got that, sis? No more blame game around here or Chip will nail us to a wall." Vida said.

"What did you and Chip talk about?" I said.

"Nothing and I am not going to tell him either." Vida said.

"Why?" I said.

"He is my best friend and I don't want to lose him. Beside, I don't see you running and telling Nick how you feel." Vida said.

"That is different. I don't know Nick that well yet. You have known Chip since forever. I don't think Chip is going to over react." I said.

"Just drop it, sis. I am going to bed now. I have to go to shop earlier to tell Chip isn't coming in." Vida said.

"Okay. Night." I said as I watch my sister leave.

I want to say for now. I know this is tearing her up inside.

Maybe, I am doing this wrong way.

Maybe, if I had some help….

End of Part 2

Next Part: Plan Xander….

A/N: Reviewers! I love you! You get cookies! Yes, I am evil. This is going beyond the two parter that I promise. It will be fun ride. It bother me that Madison didn't know anything was wrong with her sister in SW. So, I went and answer it.

If you want to beta this fic or any other of mine, PM me, email me, you know the drill. We talk then we will see.


	3. Plan Xander

These Bare Threads of Ours: Plan Xander

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Xander's POV))

I groan softly at the sound of ringing. If it is one of those bloody telemarketers again, I am going turn them into toads. I am sure that the world wouldn't miss them very much. I know I won't. My hand fumbles for the phone. Several things crash to the floor. Hell, I pick them up later. I grab the phone and put it to my ear.

"Xander." I said as I yawn into the phone.

"Hey, Xander. It is Madison." Madison said.

"Maddie, why are you calling me at 11:25 in the morning?" I said as I grab my clock and look at the clock.

"Well, that is when normal people are up, Xander." Madison said as she laughs over the phone.

"Haha…Very funny, Madison. You know that I need my beauty sleep especially after the last couple of days. I would like to get back to it as soon as I finish talking to you. So, what is the problem?" I said as I sat up in my bed.

"It is two things. First thing, Chip isn't coming into work today." Madison said.

"What? Why?" I said. Last time I saw Chip, he was fine. Not taking into the fact that he was exhausted. It has been a long couple of days with V turning into a vampire and the battle with Necrolai. So, I didn't think much of it. I knew the moment that Madison didn't answer. I knew it was something a little bit bigger than that.

"Chip was hurt. I check it out last night. He just bruised his ribs." Madison said.

"What? When did this happen?" I said as I try to search my memory for anything. Necrolai gave Chip quite few hits but nothing out of the ordinary from our regular battles with evil.

"From what Chip said, it was at the club. Fly Trap try to blast Vida and Chip took the hit. I am sure there is more to the story but Chip is being stubborn about the rest." Madison said with a sigh.

"He has been walking around with bruise ribs for three days! And he didn't tell anyone!" I said as I got out of bed. I curse into the phone as I try to find some clean pants. Here I thought that the injuries come with the fight with Necrolai. Probably the fight with Necrolai made injury his ribs more. When he gets better, I am going to shake his little neck.

"Xander! That is enough! Come over now isn't going to do you any good. Chip is asleep. I don't want to you come rushing over and wake him up." Madison said. I stop for a second and took a seat on my bed.

"Fine. I will be good. How did V take it?" I said.

"Not well at all." Madison sighs over the phone.

"I knew she wouldn't." I said.

"Well, that into account that Vida likes Chip. Vida isn't the best person to be around right now. She blames herself." Madison said.

"She shouldn't blame herself. It isn't her fault. Of course, she likes Chip. He is her best friend." I said.

"Well, that too. I am thinking it is more like boyfriend and girlfriend type of like." Madison said.

Hold on a minute….did I hear what I thought I just heard?

"What? Are you telling me that Vida like Chip in a boyfriend and girlfriend type of way!" I said.

"Yes, I did say that my sis like him in that sort of way. I am surprise you didn't notice. You always had been such the ladies' man and the master of the art of love." Madison said.

My head still trying to get around what Madison just told me. It is too early in the morning to think about this. I didn't notice anything between them. Then again, those two are close. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It is quite possible.

"When did this happen?" I said.

"I think it sort of developed over time. I notice a lot of little things started to add up. Most of the time, I thought of them as Vida being Vida. I hit me when Vida dropping hints to girl to back away from Chip. That was the red flag in my mind. Of course, she denied when I confronted her on it. My question is what does Chip feel about V? Ever since Chip has taken up chess, I cannot really read him that well anymore." Maddie said.

"I don't know either." I said as I search through my memories to see any hint from Chip. Nothing is really pop up in my head.

"Well, that sucks. I was hoping you would have heard or seen something." Maddie said.

"But I know a way that I can find out." I said with a grin. I was very much awake. The ideas were pouring my head. I never thought I would have a chance to play matchmaker before. This is going to be fun. I get to see to my friends happy if it works. Plus, the girls will all belong to me and no completion.

"Vida will kill you if you hurt Chip, Xander." Maddie said with a worry tone.

"No harm with come to Chip. Have I leaded you wrong before, Maddie?" I said.

"I am going to plead the Fifth on that one, Xander. What are you planning, Xander? We don't even know if Chip likes Vida that way." Madison said.

"Details are such a minor thing at the moment. After Chip is up and about, we start with Plan Xander." I said.

"I think I am going to regret this." Maddie said.

"No worries, Maddie. You just do a tiny favor." I said.

"What do you want me to do?" Maddie said.

"Call Nick. Because if he finds out that Chip was hurt from anyone else, he is going to be angry. Beside, we cannot have him kill Chip until after I get him and Vida together." I said.

End of Part 3

Next Part: Chip vs. Ice Pack's Feelings.

A/N: Xander was so much fun to write. I prefer him single more than with any romantic connection to anyone. If I prefer him with anyone, it is Maddie. I have no quarrel with Nick expect I don't like him very much. Someone was nice enough to edit the first part for me but I still need a beta reader…oh and cookies for my reviewers! YAY for you!


	4. Paternal Control

These Bare Threads of Ours: Parental Control

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Thanks to Arrow, for reading over this chapter. He deserves cookies.

((Mr. Rocca POV))

I was reading the paper when I heard loud steps coming from the stairs. Ahh… he is awake. I sat down my paper and waited for him to show up. A few minutes later, Chip came into the kitchen. He looked awful. He had black circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking up. I almost wanted to send the poor boy back to sleep. Chip walked  
over to the sink and dropped a leaking ice bag into it. I wonder what happened.

"Good afternoon, Chip. I hope everything is well," I said.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Rocca. Everything is fine. I just popped a string against my arm during archery practice. Uhh… sorry about the ice pack. I'll buy you another one if you like," Chip said.

"It is perfectly fine, Chip; I am sure you didn't hurt its feelings. Ann went shopping yesterday. I am sure you will find something you would like," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Rocca," Chip said as he walked over to the refrigerator. He started to take down Cocoa Pebbles, Golden Puffs, Shredded Wheat, and Lucky Charms. I have known Chip for years and it still amazes me what he eats. Who would eat a mushroom and chocolate pizza, or eat four different types of cereal for breakfast?

"Hungry?" I said.

"Very," Chip said with a grin. He got a large bowl from the cabinet and started to pour the various cereals into the bowl.

"How is your mother? Ann saw her working at the Red Cross," I said.

"She is great. She really enjoys working there, especially during the summer," Chip said as he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some milk. Once he added the milk, he took a seat and started to dig in.

Chip is one of a kind. He drove my wife nuts at first. My wife was over-protective of the girls, especially Madison. Madison's birth was difficult for her, so she made sure that Madison was sheltered. She turned Vida into her bodyguard and Madison into a hermit. My influence became Vida's love for music and Madison's love of reading. I regret that I wasn't home more to influence them more. I lost count how many times I went to the school for Vida's fighting and Madison unwillingness to play with others. It was like a nightmare waiting to happen and I could do nothing to stop it.

Then a strange boy who wears a cape to school, likes going on adventures, and likes climbing trees came and broke those rules. I had known for a fact that they met in front of the principal's office. Both of them got into trouble for different reasons. I don't know  
all of the details, but I know Vida was suspended for a day. At home, she couldn't stop talking about Chip. Madison sat back and listened to her sister talk. It was amazing really. Vida never cared for school and now, she couldn't wait to get back. The day after Vida's suspension, she introduced Madison to Chip. I watched as Madison kept hiding behind her sister. Chip just looked up at her for a moment. He gave her smile, leaned over, and told her something. Whatever Chip told her, she started to giggle and laugh. Score one for Chip.

My wife didn't approve of Chip. She kept watching them when they played together at the park. She never interacted with Chip when he was around. She thought he was dangerous, but she really couldn't stop them playing at school. I will not deny the effects that Chip had on the girls. Slowly, Madison was coming out of her shell and Vida didn't go around beating up everyone that she met. Of course, nothing lasts forever. While they were playing, Madison fell out of the tree and broke her arm. Even after many tears, arguments, and tantrums, Ann refused to let them play with Chip again. Ann and I  
were divided on the issue, and the tensions were high in the house. It would have reached a boiling point if someone didn't stop by.

It was about two days later when Chip stopped by. He was wearing a cape and carrying a bag over his shoulder. I was working in my work shed at the time. I pretend to be trimming the brushes as I watch the  
conversation unfold.

"Hey, Mrs. Rocca, is Maddie alight? I brought her book back, and oreos. Those are her favorites. It will make her feel better in no time," Chip said with a smile. He opened his bag and gave my wife the  
cookies and the book.

"She is doing fine. How did you get here, Chip?" My wife asked. She was uncomfortable about this whole situation. I like to see how she is going to tell a seven year old that he cannot play with his friends anymore.

"Uncle Danny dropped me off. He is going to pick me after he finishes at the hardware store. Uhh… I am sorry, Mrs. Rocca. I wasn't fast enough." Chip said as he looked down at his feet.

"Fast enough… for what?" my wife asked as she blinked.

"To save Maddie, of course. She was too far down for me to catch her. I told her that it was easier to climb up a tree than climb down it. But she really wanted to do it. She never did it before. She only watched me and V do it. You should have seen her, Mrs. Rocca! She was so happy and she said it had the best view in the entire world! She got really scared when she was coming down. Me and V climbed up to help her. She almost made it… if she didn't slip. I am sorry." Chip said.

"You are sorry… but do realize how dangerous it was?" my wife said.

"Yes but…" Chip trailed.

"Yes?" she said. I turn slightly to the window to see my girls looking at them.

"She doesn't need to be afraid and shy. She is so smart and nice. She likes to read, like me. V is the best superhero ever! She protects Maddie no matter what! She likes going on adventures and climbing trees! And… and… they are my best friends," Chip said. My wife disappeared from view. I am sure she was shocked by his words.  
Then she reappeared again. She was about to say something, but Chip was still rambling on.

"I know it was bad to climb the tree. I am really, really, really sorry about that. Superheroes do bad stuff like forget to brush their eeth and eat their vegetables. But as long as their mommies, daddies, and friends forgive them, it will be alright. Right?" Chip said as he looked up at her.

My wife didn't answer for a moment. Then she kneed down on the ground and hugged him. Poor Chip didn't know how to react. He looked around for someone to save him. She let go of him and smiled a little.

"Why don't you go inside until your uncle comes back? Now remember, you need to play quiet games with Maddie until she gets better. Okay, Chip?" my wife said.

"Yes, Mrs. Rocca, I promise we'll play quiet games for Maddie! Maddie and V, why are you by the window?" Chip said as he ran into the house. I could hear the sound of laughing and Chip's voice.

"Well?" my wife said as she turned to look at me.

"Nothing, dear," I said as I walked back to my work shed.

She adores the boy now. She thinks Xander is a charming boy, but he isn't marrying matter yet. That boy I don't trust; he reminds me of myself when I was that age. So, he isn't allowed alone time with my daughters. Anyway, my wife had made it her life's mission to get Chip married to someone in our family. Poor Chip has no clue that at every family event she is planning to set him up with some relative or cousin.

About a year ago, I was surprised that she didn't set him up with anyone at our family's Christmas party. When I asked her about it, she smiled and said that someone has her eye on Chip. When I pushed to get some more information, she said to watch Vida when Chip came over again. It wasn't hard to catch once you knew what you were looking for. My oldest daughter has a serious crush on Chip, and hehas no clue.

Poor Vida.

That may have changed now. I noticed that they have become secretive over the last couple of months. I wonder if they are dating now and keeping a secret. We wouldn't be mad. I know Chip's mom would be over enjoyed. Ann would be planning for grandchildren at that announcement. The last few days, Vida has been missing in action.  
Neither Madison nor Chip has given much information on where she was.  
I wonder…

"Chip, where was Vida the last few days?" I asked.

"Leelee, a girl that hangs out with us, invited her to a club. She  
lost track of time and she crashed at Xander's place. Uhh… she came  
to work… and she needed to help with her homework. So, she came to my  
place… and… uhh…" Chip trailed off.

Oh, Chip, you are a terrible liar.

"Chip, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me if you and Vida  
are dating," I said.

Chip's reaction was right out of a television show. He started to spit out his cereal and choke on the rest of it. He began to cough, and leaned over on the table. He seemed have trouble catching his breath. For a brief moment, I wonder if the ice bag was used for something else. Three days were a long time to be gone… I wonder… no,  
they are smarter than that. Well, at least, Chip is, but they wouldn't do that. Since Chip is here, I might as well as ask.

"Chip, are you and Vida having sex?" I asked. Chip shot up from the table and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. His entire face turned bright red.

"Uhh… no… bathroom… be right back," Chip said as he bolted from the  
room. I haven't seen him move that fast since he was 12 when he glued  
Vida's CD collection together.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I picked my paper and started to read about the latest Power Ranger news.

I'll ask the question again in a few months. Maybe, I'll get an answer next time.

End of Paternal Control.

A/N::author smiles innocently.: Worth the wait, yes? Once you are done laughing or dying, please review. I like those. My reviewers deserve cookies! Cookies for everyone! Yay!

Next Part: No Ice Pack…But Chip is wishing for one now.


	5. Dazed and Confused

Bare Threads of Ours: Dazed and Confused

By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Chip+BathroomVery interesting thoughts.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Chip's POV))

Vida's dad isn't a vampire.

And I am not in some alternate dimension where Vida's dad is a vampire either.

I kept repeating that to myself as I wrapped the towels around the door handle. Okay, no one can enter the door. I made sure of that. The towels and the chair should hold a vampire out for a few minutes at most. Just in case, he is a vampire. It will give me time to find…uhh…a plunger. I don't want to kill Vida's dad. I like him but it will give me time to hold him off.

I should call the guys. I pat down my pants. You are so stupid, Chip. You left your morpher upstairs and you call yourself a power ranger. I didn't think I would need it to eat breakfast. Now, I learned my lesson. I will always take my morpher with me even to breakfast.

Okay, Chip isn't time to over react. You are smart. Just calm down, breath, and think this though. First thing, you need to do is breathe and remember what COUNTV's rules about dealing with vampire dads. 

Rule One: If the vampire is a dad, try to bring happy thoughts and memories. It may distract the dad until you can get out or help.

Deep breaths, Chip.

Rule Two: If you can, run out of the house or toward any church. Especially, it is helpfully if it is daylight.

Come, Chip, you can do it. 

Rule Three: Try to keep your distance away from the dad especially if the dad has issues with you. A room's length is suggested.

1…2….3…Breathe.

Rule Four: If the vampire is a dad and you are dating any family member. Lets hope that the dad likes you because we don't think you would live very long. 

Oh, good, I can feel my lungs again.

Rule Five: Crap…I forgot rule five.

One more time, breathe…Chip…breathe.

I lay my head against the counter top as I feel the pain from my chest disappear. Urghh…half eaten cereal doesn't taste very good coming up. I lean over the sink and wash the awful taste out of my mouth out.

A thought pops into my head. Wait a minute…Mr. Rocca couldn't possible be a vampire. I destroy Necrolai yesterday. I don't know where my brain is today. I guess that nightmare really throw me off.

I should really didn't want to think about it. I try to shake the images of vampire Vida standing from of Necrolai. She swore that that nothing would harm her mistress. Nothing seems to reach her. Her eyes were so cold and dark. She just stood there and didn't move. I had to put the Dawn Crystal in my crossbow and waited. Vida's words from the club echo through my head. I remember I was crying when I pulled the trigger. The Dawn Crystal went straight into Vida's heart. Vida could feel her eyes burn into my soul as she explodes into ash. My crossbow fell from my hands and disappeared in the ground. I remember the other screaming at me. I fell to my knees but a few seconds later, I look up to see Vida standing over me.

"Thank you for killing me. You are such a good friend." V said that vampire smile on her face. For that moment, my heart just stop and my blood went cold.

Necorlai's laughter echoed through my head as I woke up.

That is the moment when I woke up and threw the ice bag across the room. The ice bag hit the wall hard and popped like a balloon. It spilled over the carpet and walls. It took me a while to shake out of it. I was lucky that no one heard me or the ice bag. I didn't want to talk about it because everything is okay now. We won and V is safe.

Then why are my hands trembling and my chest is so tight again?

Okay, Chip, calm down. Think of something else. These thoughts aren't going to get you anywhere.

Think of something else like why in the world did Mr. Rocca asked that question.

Me and Vida are dating and having sex? I could feel my face turn red with that thought. I know what type of men she dates. She dated the guys in a band or from the clubs. Oh, there was this one guy that could set off the metal detects from a couple of feet away. Another guy had so many tattoos that I don't think he had any skin left. He was just creepy to me. Now that I think about. None of guys that V dates stay around very long. I wonder if I told her that she dates like Xander would she kill me.

Probably and with the whole Fly Trap thing, I don't think I want to push my luck.

But that is beside the point, I do not think of my best friend that way. Well, maybe once or twice but that was Xander's fault. I wouldn't thought her that way if wasn't for him. He was the one that brought up the fact that Maddie is better looking sister. Being V's best friend, I defend and list why she looked better. Then Xander laughed and call me her knight. I pointed out that V didn't need a knight because she could kick anyone butt including his. He told me that even girls like Vida need a knight. 

Every once in a daydream would pop up as V as the damsel in distress. No, Vida would kill me if I thought that way. I would like to live to see end of the Harry Potter series and the new Final Fantasy game to come out. Yup, I have a lot to live for.

Right now, I have better things to think about. How in the world am I going to explain to V and Maddie why I lock myself in their bathroom, ruin few towels and their chair? Yes, V, your dad just asked if we are having sex. I don't want to have that conversation. I think would rather go fight Koragg again with a blind fold on.

I really need to think of a good lie. How about I choke on my cereal when your dad took a joke?

But that wouldn't explain what I did to the chair. Maybe, I ran into the chair while trying not to choke on the cereal. Maybe, I could say I trip over the chair while getting to the sink.

You know this wouldn't be a bad thing if I wasn't such a terrible lair.

End of Dazed and Confused.

Next Part: Plan Xander goes into action

A/N: All of my reviewers deserve cookies. Thank you for your support. Read and Review if you wish.


	6. Cor Cordisfecutum

These Bare Threads of Ours: Cor Cordisfectum

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Timeline: Takes places after Perfied Xander.

((Xander's POV))

_Cor Cordisfectum_

_Cor Cordisfectum, as known as the Heart Reading spell, is a three spell. When the first part is cast, there is a strict time limit that must be followed. If the spell performs correctly, there are no side effects. But due to the complex nature of the spells, it is success rate is less than half. It is should interest the reader that the spell dated back to the raise of Merlin. Its prime purpose was for courtships between a wizard and a witch. The dark side of the spell didn't show up until a war broke out between nobility. _

Blah...Blah…I didn't need a history lesson on the stupid spell. Maybe, I am just nervous and this waiting is killing me. I got up early to make sure everything was ready. I had to lie to Toby to get him to let me open the shop for him. An excuse of a school project sealed the deal. I had to make sure that the schedule that it was only me, Chip and Vida were opening the shop. The sad thing is I never would have to use magic to get my friends together. It wasn't part of the original Plan Xander. I prefer the old fashion way of getting people getting together. I would go in, drop a few hints, and let it move from there.

But for the last few days, I took the time to really watch Vida and Chip. I must be blind because I didn't see it before. Now, that my eyes are open. They act like a married couple! Even when Vida was mad at Chip, she kept shooting looks at him. Sometimes, the look would be angry and other times, the look would be mixed. It was so unlike Vida to look like that. Chip was quiet which was creepy. He kept looking at Vida with concern looks then he spent the rest of the time shooting evil looks at Nick. It does make sense since Nick threaten to take away his cape if Chip ever did that again. The look on Chip's face was priceless. I almost wished I had a camera. I think Nick would lose if ever came to Chip's cape. He tends to be tiny bit protective of his cape.

An interesting thing happened at lunch break, Chip finally had enough and drag Vida away from her equipment. She looked surprised as Chip dragged her out the door. About thirty minutes later, V and Chip returned. Everything seems back to normal. They were happy and joking around. I was curious on what Chip said to Vida. It doesn't matter. I have gotten to really see them in action. Well, I have seen them in action before but this is different. They always seem touching each other. It may be hug, pat on the back or shoulder, piggy back ride, or chasing each other round the room. It is something I notice happen quite a few times. Don't get me started on pranks and other things they do when they are bored. One time, they had a contest on who get build the highest cd castle. I still cannot reach the paper plane that Chip made in their little air plane contest. Don't let them playing paper war. They cannot work for an hour because they are laughing so hard.

I hate it when it is April Fools. Chip is the brains and Vida has the sneakiness to do the pranks. Let me correct myself. Vida is one that does pranks but she gets her ideas from Chip. To this day, I cannot find out how she did it! She had this innocent smile on her face and asked me what have done to my hair. I had to dye my hair back to its original color because the stuff she used. Only Chip knew how to do stuff like that. He gave me this long explanation how she mixed something into my hair gel. Green! I looked like one of those little green men. Oh, I got her back. It was so sweet. Focus, Xander, Focus. Remember the task at hand.

Oh, yes, they understand each other personal quirks. Chip stopped me once when I was about to ask Vida something.

"She is making a new track. You better wait." Chip said.

"What?" I said.

"Do you want her to get angry? Wait a few minutes, she will be finish." Chip said.

"How do you know she isn't just messing around?" I asked.

"That is connecting to that." Chip said as he pointed to Vida's headphones to her keyboard.

"I don't see it." I said.

"It is your head. I warned you." Chip said.

I should have listened to Chip. She gave me a killer look and hit me in the shoulder. Bloody hell she left a bruise.

"I told you so. Probably, she didn't mean to hit you. It is that time of the month, too" Chip said.

"You know when it is Vida's time of the month. You know how sad that is." I said.

"You do realize you are sporting a bruise and I am not. My best friends are girls. I learn a few things like hair dye will never get out of armor and film equipment shouldn't be use on a swing. During that time of month, a secret weapon for superheroes everywhere is chocolate." Chip said as he left to help a customer.

My mouth dropped at that point. A thought almost gave me a heart attack right there. Chip knew more about girls than me. Do you realize how sad that is? I am the master of charm. Then I realized that wasn't true. Chip hasn't dated anyone. Well, that may be because of Vida. Thank you, Vida.

Then a few hours later, Vida did the same thing.

"Where is Chip, Vida? His shift is almost over. I wanted to see if he wanted a ride home." I said.

"He is asleep. Don't wake him up." Vida said as she point over to where the sofa and chair meet. It was a tiny corner and I couldn't see how Chip could fit into that small space. I walked over and sure enough, there was Chip sleeping with a blanket wrapped around him.

"You know that isn't going to help his ribs." I said as I walked back over to Vida.

"Maddie says the bruising is fading. He should be good as new soon. Beside, dad said he looked awful when he woke up yesterday. It is good that he is getting some sleep." Vida said.

"I don't think he needs to sleep in the corner. No one would say anything if he slept on the sofa." I said as Vida made a face.

"He always found the oddest places to hide during hide and goes seek. If we didn't find him fast enough, he would fall asleep or get into trouble. That is why mom said that he couldn't use the second floor to play anymore. One time, he fell asleep in the laundry basket. We didn't found him until mom went to do the laundry. You should have seen the look on my mom's face when she picked the basket." Vida said with a smirk. Vida walked over and shook him awake. Chip popped his head up and looked up at Vida. He mumbled something to her. Vida laughed at whatever Chip said. Chip smile brightly as he waved his arms. Vida helped him to his feet by grabbing his arms.

They really do make a cute couple.

I suppose the original Plan Xander would have would work if Chip and Vida weren't so close or such wildly different personalities. One plan may work on the one but wouldn't work on the other.

I shot my head up when the bell rang. Vida came in and dropped her stuff on the counter. She mumbles good morning to me as she goes to clock in. Quickly, I opened the spell book and read the final part.

_Cupula Cor Cordis _

_The spell can only be cast if the requirements of the first two parts of the spell have been met. The only requirement of this spell is that two chosen must in the same room._

Vida came back from the office and goes to set the music selection for the morning.

The door rung again and I took out my wand pointed at the direction of the door.

"Cupula Cor Cordis." I said. A blast of magic flew from my wand. I looked up in horror.

It wasn't Chip standing at the door. It is Nick.

I am so screwed.

End of Part 5

A/N; Cliffy! Whoa! Hehe…this chapter was a lot of fun to write. My reviewers deserve cookies or chocolate. Both of them are very yummy.

Paper war is a game where you have a single sheet of paper and table. The person or team is one side of the table and the person or team is on another side of the table. Your hands are behind your back. Your objective is to blow the paper off the other person or team's side of the table. You can image the game doesn't last very long. You end up giggling and laughing for a good thirty minutes after the game has finished. Ahh…the joys of camp.


	7. Consequences of One Spell

These Bare Threads of Ours: Consequences of One Spell

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Vida's thoughts.

Nick's thoughts

((Vida's POV))

Urgh…mornings are evil.

I don't complain about them as much as Xander. He tends to go over board on it. I am surprise he was willing to open the shop. He must have a date tonight. I set my stuff on the counter before I went to go to clock in. At least this morning was better than last couple of mornings. No one was injury. Chip is back to his normal and hyper self. No crazy monster attack on the city. Of course, I don't mind doing the ass kicking every once in a while. I like a break every once to mix and hang out with my friends. No crazy box ready to blow up. No one was going to turn into tree. Okay, it was funny that Xander got turn into a tree. Xander makes a really sad tree. Yup, this morning look like it will turn out pretty good. I came out of the office to see Xander reading a book in a corner. I really don't want to know what he is reading.

I start to flip through the cds to decide which ones to mix when the door opens. I look up to see Nick coming in. That is right. Nick and Chip switch shifts so that Nick could have dinner with his sister. I meet his sister and I am surprise that they are related.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light. I felt something press against my head as if it was going to blow up. The pressure went away then a second later, my head felt…fuzzy. Suddenly, something clicks in my head.

What in the hell just happen?

I turn to look at Xander.

Why in the world does have his wand out?

He didn't just cast a spell on me. He isn't that stupid.

What in the hell just happened?

Maybe not.

Quickly, I turn my head toward Nick. I just didn't hear Nick's voice in my head. Nick look just as surprise as I do.

Nick? 

Vida?

Slowly, I turn my head toward Xander. I am going to kill him. Slowly…I would prefer with a large knife.

Uhh…nice image? You cannot kill Xander until he reverses the spell, Vida.

Get out of my head! 

I wish I could.

"Reverse the spell, Xander! I don't want him inside of my head." I say angrily as I walk over to him. Xander blinks for a moment then looks at me and Nick.

"Well, it is a funny thing, mate. I…well…you see…I got this spell from this book and the book said that the spell cannot be reverse." Xander says as he slowly back from me. He put my dj equipment between me and him.

Don't think for a moment that is going to save you.

"Xander, that better not be true or death will come slowly. Let's see the spell." I says.

Xander opens the book to where the spell is and hand me the book.

"The side effects of Cor Cordisfectum vary from pair to pair. There is a chance that the spell the other person in the spell isn't present. The most common side effects of the spell are telepathic, merge of one body, and low magic tolerance. The caster also had unpleasant side effects such as decapitation, hanging, and violence against the caster. The minor side effects of the spell are headaches, coughing, cramps, aches, and seizures. If any these side effects occur, you go to your medi-witch or medi-wizard. There is no known spell that can reverse the spell if the spell is cast on the wrong person. The spell does wear off after three days." I says as I read the book. Nick was leaning over my shoulder. My eyes glance over the page. I could feel my angry building up. It was a love spell!

How? Why?

Something clicks in the back of my head. He knew…and he was planned for me and Chip.

He is dead.

You and Chip? He got to be joking.

I really didn't care what Nick thought at the moment. I jump over my dj equipment where Xander was standing to beat the crap out him. I got my hands around his neck.

"VIDA!" Xander says as he falls to the ground. I felt Nick pull me off of him.

"You are a son of a bitch! Let's me go, Nick! He is dead. My love life is none of his business!" I say as I struggle to get out of Nick's grip.

"Vida, you need to calm down. As much as I like to harm Xander right now, I think we need to talk to Undonna. The book may be wrong." Nick said as he struggles to hold on to me.

Then we can kill Xander.

I sighs softy before getting off the ground.

"Fine….You better hope that Undonna can fix this, Xander. Your ability to have children will hinder on this." I say as Xander gets off the ground.

"We have an hour before the shop opens. We can make to Rootcore and back in no time." Nick says.

The tree jumping and the walk to Rootcore would have been quiet if Nick wasn't asking so many questions.

You and Chip?

Nick…If you say that one more time, I am going to remove your legs and reattach them to your head. 

That shut up Nick. Yes, finally peace and quiet. .

Now, I see it.

See what? 

You and Chip just click. I really thought you two were dating when I first meet you guys. Have you ever told him? 

No! You better not either. 

Why not?

Shut up. 

I bet I can find out. 

NICK! 

Finally, we made it to Rootcore! The dragon door open and I could see Undonna making breakfast. Undonna turn around and look us.

"Children, what brings you here so early in the morning? Is there something the matter?" Undonna say with a surprise look.

"Xander cast a spell. Now, me and Nick are playing X-men." I say. Undonna just blink at me blankly.

Someone has been hanging Chip too long.

One more thought like that and you better start running, Fire boy. 

"What she means is that we can read each other thoughts." Nick said.

"Xander….What was the spell?" Undonna say with a disappoint look. Xander look down at the ground.

"The spell was Cor Cordisfectum." Xander say. Undonna's eyes widen a little.

"Cor Cordisfectum is a powerful courting spell. What on earth made you cast that spell?" Undonna say.

"Well, you…" Xander say.

"He wanted to play matchmaker and set up Chip and V. I throw a little kink into his plan when me and Chip switch shifts." Nick says. Undonna gave me an odd look for a moment.

Great, now everyone knew about my love life.

"I am sorry to say that Cor Cordisfectum cannot be reverse. The only comfort I can give you that the spell wears off after a few days." Undonna say for a moment.

"There isn't anything you can do." I say.

"No, I am sorry, Vida. But I and Xander are going to a long talk." Undonna said as she looks Xander.

"Well…we have to get the shop open for business. Thanks for trying, Undonna. Come on, Vida. We need to go." Nick said as he grabs my hand and pulls me to the entrance.

"But…no.." I say.

Give it up, V.

"Get out of my head." I said.

"There is nothing we can do about it. We might as well take it as a learning experience." Nick says.

A learning experience….my ass. I show you what I am going to do with this learning experience.

Vida…

….sighs...

I hate mornings.

End of Consequences of One Spell

A/N: This part was longer but I end up running into events in Gatekeeper. So...clippy..clippy. Not really...it just got move to the next part. Thank you for patience and time. Thank you reviewers for reviewing. Cookies for everyone. Read and review if you wish.


	8. Figure of Speech

These Bare Threads of Ours: Figure of Speech

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.

Thanks to TaintedRoses for beta for me…I just hope I download the right file. .

Vida's thoughts.

Nick's thoughts

((Nick's POV))

If you don't stop looking at my sister's ass, I am going to remove yours. 

I ran my hand through my hair before I turn to look at Vida.

You should be the one to talk. How many times have you checked out Chip's ass today, Vida?

I smirk as I could feel Vida blushing in my head. A second later, I could feel Vida smirking.

Uh oh.

Well, today is different. Chip is wearing those pants. I need something to stare at. He has a nice chest too but he almost never shows it off. Curse his love for baggy t-shirts. 

I nearly choke as Vida sends me images of Chip's butt.

Ahhh…Stop it, Vida!

I felt the images withdraw from my mind. Oh, if she wants to play that game, I can play it too.

I send her the only that would knock Vida off her feet. I smirk as I heard a horrible sound on the turntables behind me. I turn around to see Vida coughing then she gave me a look.

NICK! 

I thought you like Chip's chest, V.

Okay, Fire boy, my turn. 

An image of Madison in a strapless blue dress pops into my head. Her hair was in curls. She looked so beautiful when she smiles like that.

"Nick…Nick, are you alright?" Madison says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

I shake the image out of my head and focus my attention on Madison.

"I am fine, Maddie. I just zoned out for a moment." I say.

"Okay…I was worry there for a moment. Your mouth was hanging opening." She said.

I shot a look at Vida over my shoulder. She waves happily back at me as she puts on another record.

That was cruel, V

I would pay attention if I was you. She might say something important. Of course, I didn't want to look like a bigger idiot than you already. 

"Anyway, I was wondering where Xander was?" Madison says. I turn my attention back to Maddie.

"The last time I saw Xander, he was helping a costumer." I say.

No surprise there. 

As long as I have known Xander, I never have seen him so busy and so avoiding us. Of course, he is afraid that Vida or me was going to beat the crap of him since yesterday. Now, V is more likely to beat him than me. I got over it. Still I am not too happy with the traveling commentary in my mind. By tomorrow, it will be all over.

I don't know who I want to start thanking for that.

You aren't the only one. 

"Thanks." Madison says with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as she walks away.

Smooth move, Fire boy. 

I don't see you making any moves of your own.

That is different. 

Really now? Let's find out.

"Hey, Chip, can you help me in the back for a second?" I say as I move away from the cds. I head toward the storage area in the back of the store.

Stop it right there…NOW! 

"Sure." Chip says as he walks away from the comic book rack that he was reorganizing.

I could see Vida trying to make her way over to us but she caught by a costumer.

You are dead, Nick. Nothing will be able to bring you back to life. 

Well…one time, Chip did say a pigeon could bring you back. It was some thing about sacrifices to some gods.

You are going to need those pigeons when I am through with you. 

Chip follows me into the storage room.

"Toby asks me for to rearrange and reorganize the early listening and jazz section again. They were a mess yesterday. So, I thought I might as well down stock them while I was at it." I say.

"Fine by me. What boxes do I need to grab?" He says.

"How are the comic books coming along?" I say as I point to three boxes in the corner.

"I don't know how people can confuse Archie comic books with Spiderman." Chip said with a sigh.

"One of the wonderful benefits of working retail that the costumer loses the ability of reading while shopping." I say as Chip chuckles softly.

"Hey, how you notice that Xander has been acting weird today? He is very un…Xander like. He hasn't sit down once in his chair." Chip say as he picks up two of the boxes.

We decide among ourselves not to tell Madison or Chip about the spell. It really didn't matter. Both of them have already commented on the weirdness.

"We have been busy today, Chip. I don't think he had a chance to seat down." I say.

"That has never stopped him before." Chip says as he gives me an odd look.

It is time to ask the big question.

"What is the deal between you and Vida?" I say as I watch Chip carefully.

"What is that suppose to mean? She is…" Chip says as he turns around. He gave me a very confuse look. Vida come burst into the storage room.

I don't think so, fire boy. 

Vida, don't you want to know?

Not like this. 

"Is something wrong you guys? Everyone has been acting really weird today." Chip says as he looks at both of us.

"It is nothing. I just came in to get a cord for the turntables. Nick was about to leave, wasn't he?" Vida says as she continues to give me the death stare.

"After I get the boxes, I will leave." I say as I fold my arms.

"Guys…GUYS! You won't believe what happen!" Toby's voice rings out loudly.

Vida groans at me as she and Chip leaves.

This isn't the end of it. Not by a long shot.

End of Figure of Speech

Next Chapter: The Old Switcharoo

A/N: It is done! WHOA! I hate writing Nick. Grrr….anyway, this chapter should please the Madison/Nick fans. The next chapter is all Maddie and Chip for a very good reason. Anyway, thank you for your wonderful support. Cookies for everyone!


	9. The Old Switcharoo

These Bare Threads of Ours: The Old Switcharoo

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Really…I don't own them.

Takes Places After Scaredy Cat

((Madison's POV))

I ran my hand through my hair as I stare at the book. This book isn't any help to me either.

I slammed it shut and grabbed another book from the shelf. I turned my head towards the lamp to make sure that Jenji was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. Jenji did help us. He deserved some rest. I opened the book and scanned a few of its pages. I sighed softly as I shut it. This is useless. I don't know why I am doing this. A little voice in the back of my head whispers into my ear.

_It is because you are jealous. _

I am not jealous! If Vida and Nick are interested in each other, it is perfectly fine by me.

_Hahha…You are lying!_

I know…I know. It is just that I don't understand him. One minute, he seemed into me and then he seemed so distant. Then the looks between Nick and Vida told me something was up. Sometimes, they give each other looks of amusement or anger… like Nick would give her a smug look and then Vida would blush.

It is almost like they were talking to each telepathically or something.

_Then why don't you say something? _

I just don't know. The minute I want to say something, my tongue would tie up. My words start to stumble. My stomach will twist into knots. I feel so cold and so hot at the same time. I am such a dork. Now, that I thought about it. I think I would like to be a telepathic.

I almost laughed at that fact. I must have been hanging out with Chip for too long. I set the book back on the shelf when I heard the door to Rootcore open up. Chip stumbled into in and seemed to be looking for something. He walked past me to look at the shelves of spell books next to me. He looked up from his searching and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, Maddie! Have you seen my Chemistry book? Miss Ricsa's homework is due tomorrow and I can't found my book any where." He said.

"I haven't seen it. Did you try work?" I said.

"If I can't find it here, I guess I'll have too. Right now, it is like the reenactment of battle at Helm Deep in there. Personally, I don't want to be drafted for that battle especially when V started to run around with a discount gun." He said.

"What happened this time?" I said with a laugh.

"I was taking out the trash but from what I got from the conversation. Xander and Vida started fighting about butts and dragons. Then for some reason, Nick got involved with pillows. So everything pretty much when down hill from there." He said with smile on his face that I couldn't help but laugh ever harder.

"Well, if there is still trouble, I let you borrow my book." I said as I started to clean up my mess.

"Thanks, Maddie. So, Maddie, what are you looking for? Is it a potion, a spell, or even an adventure?" He said as he waved his hand to the books on the table.

"I like to keep my adventures to minimum after the whole incident with the gate and Imperius." I said.

"Come on, Maddie. What is it?" He said.

"You are going to think I am crazy. Did you notice how weird Nick, Vida, and Xander have been acting lately?" I said. Chip thought for a moment before answering.

"You aren't crazy. I noticed it too. I thought Xander was doing more work than usual because of us leaving Toby all of the time. Nick and Vida look like they are ready to kill each at any moment. I think it is Vida's time of month. You think a spell would do that? It is too complex of a spell to make up one spell. It would have been at least been two or three part spell. You see the wizards and witches of old at one time used trinity spells for courtships and…." He said excitedly. I had to cut him off before I got an entire history lessons on spells.

"Chip…Chip…I just wanted to know if it was possible." I said.

"Well…it is but…"He said as he scratched his head.

"But what?" I said.

"Well…why? It wouldn't make much sense. Bad guys would think of more creative spells." He said with a frown.

He was right. Now, I feel so stupid.

"Thanks, Chip. That really makes me feel better." I said with a sigh. Chip frowned at me for a moment.

"Come on, Maddie…You can tell me what it is really wrong." Chip said.

"It is just that I think Vida and Nick like each other." I said as I looked at him. Chip blinked for a moment and started laughing.

"Chip, it isn't funny!" I said as I hit his shoulder.

"Be nice! Vida likes Nick as a friend. But as a boyfriend and girlfriend, they would kill each other. They clash too much. The same goes for Xander too. I know who Nick likes. She is standing right next to me." He said.

I couldn't help but blush.

"I just wish I could tell him. It would be so easy if I was someone else." I said.

"Well…when the time is right, you will find the words." He said with a smile.

"Since when did my best friend become so wise?" I said.

"Comic books!" He said with a grin.

"Thanks, Chip. You are going to make a girl very happy someday." I said as I watched Chip blush.

Hopefully, it is my sister.

"Come on, let's get out of here and stop the store from falling apart." I said as I grabbed Chip's arm and dragged him out of Rootcore.

I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye when I was about to leave Rootcore. When I turn around, there was nothing.

It must have been the light.

I groaned softly the next morning as I heard the phone ringing. I was hoping that Vida would answer it. I waited for a few more moments before I grabbed the phone off the night stand. Wait a minute…why isn't my phone on the stand? I stumbled and trying to really hard not to open my eyes. I grabbed at where the ringing seemed to be coming from. I pulled out the phone and opened it.

"Hello….Uh…Maddie…Maybe, I am dreaming. Please tell me that I am dreaming because I really want to wake up now. So, please tell me that I am not inside of your body." A voice said that sounded a lot like mine.

"Hey, stop it…this isn't funny, Vida. Turn off the tape." I said.

"No, Maddie…this is Chip." The voice said.

Quickly, I looked down at myself. Oh, my god…This isn't my body. I almost wanted to scream out loud but I didn't want to upset Chip's mom.

"I didn't cast any spells. How in the world did this happen?" I said.

"I didn't do anything either. I swear! Okay…I was working a potion but that doesn't count. Imperious could have done this…or…Korragg….Oh crap, Maddie…didn't say you wish something at Rootcore in Jenji's presence?" He said.

I didn't wish…Oh, poor Chip…It is my fault that he got involved in this mess.

"I did…let me get dress and I will meet you at Rootcore. The sooner, we get there…the sooner we can switch back. I am so sorry, Chip." I said.

"It is nice to know that Jenji grants wishes...even if we don't want them to be granted." He said.

"I talk to you soon, Chip. I am so sorry." I said.

"Do cheer up, Maddie. It could be worse." He said.

"How so? We are inside each other bodies for we don't how long." I said.

"We could be stuck in Xander's body." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

End of The Old Switcharoo

A/N: The plot thickens. Ohh….I thank my reviewers. You rocks. Read and Review if you wish.


	10. Up Side, Down Side, Inside, and Out

These Bare Threads of Ours: Up Side, Down Side, Inside, and Out

By: M14mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them. ;.;

I forgot to thank her last chapter…So, double thanks to my beta reader, Tainted Roses.

((Chip's POV))

"We could be stuck in Xander's body." I said. I almost smile to myself as I heard Maddie laugh. No, I should rephrase that. I am the one who is laughing. Sort of…kind of. This is just plain weird. I have seen some pretty weird stuff lately.

First thing I noticed when I woke up this morning, that there weren't any posters on the ceiling. Did they fall down or something? I don't remember my room being blue either. Maddie's room is blue and I know I didn't sleep over at Maddie's house. Quickly, I scrambled out of the bed and began to look for Madison.

Why am I in Madison's bed? V is so going to kill me that I made Maddie sleep on the floor. Where are my clothes? Maybe, they are in the bathroom. Wait a minute, why am I wearing blue?

Holy Mother of Macaroni….Since when did I have breasts! Don't scream… Maybe, this is a dream…or crazy episode of Bugs Bunny. You know where all of those crazy hats fall down from the truck. Snap out of it, Chip. You need to focus. I remembered running to the bathroom and staring at myself in the mirror. I swear I didn't cast any spells. I know my potion didn't do this. It was a healing potion. I sort of wish it was the healing potion. At least, I could fix this mess. A quick phone call revealed that is was Jenji. Now, he had went and granted Maddie's wish and not mine.

Stupid Cat.

I sighed as I moved from the bed to the closet. Now what to wear? In other words, what would Maddie wear? Hmm….something blue…She looks good in this. That is what I think any way. Wait a minute didn't Xander tease her about this shirt? Uhh….this is good….I hope so. Lucky for me, our work uniform would soon cover this.

Quickly, I got dressed and left a note on the table. I didn't want V or her parents to worry. Now, off to Rootcore to get my body back before breakfast. I touch a tree in their backyard and get pulled through. A few seconds later, I land by Rootcore. I took a seat on the ground and started to wait.

And waited…..and waited more. What is taking Maddie so long? I turned around when I heard a crash.

"Maddie….are you okay?" I said as I helped…myself off the ground.

"Your cousins are crazy, Chip. How do you get out of the house in the morning?" She said.

"They aren't that bad." I said as I laughed.

"Okay, this afternoon I promised Marie and Ivan that I would build a fort. Rose asked for help with an art project. Justin needed help fixing his airplane. Chip…how do you do it? Do you have time to breathe?" Madison said.

"It's nothing. Come on, Maddie, let's get our bodies back." I said.

We walked into Rootcore with no trouble. Luckily for us, Undonna and Claire were still asleep.

"Jenji…Jenji…where are you?" I said softly as I started to look for the genie. Madison went in the opposite direction in search of Jenji.

"Chip…I found him. Let's go outside to talk him. I don't want to wake everyone up." She said as she picked up the lamp. I followed her to outside and she rubbed the lamp. Jenji's head popped out of the top.

"Uhh….good…Uh oh…hey…Madison and Chip, what brings you here this fine morning?" Jenji said.

"Why do you think we are here, Jenji?" I said.

"Uhh…A morning stroll with your favorite cat." Jenjij said

"Hardly…Why in the world did you switch our bodies?" She said.

"That is what you wished…didn't you do?" Jenji said.

"I did…It was just not like this." She said.

"Oh, yes, it was. You wanted to know what Nick felt about you. So, I arranged it." Jenji said.

"Yes, but Chip didn't need to be involved. So, switch us back!" She said.

"Sorry…I cannot. Not until tonight at least." Jenji said.

"Why?" I said.

"You have to be asleep that's why. So, think of it as walking someone else's shoes for a day. Good-bye…" Jenji said. He popped his head into lamp and flew off.

"Jenji, come back and fix this!" I shouted after him.

"Don't worry, carrot top. Everything will alright tomorrow." Jenji said as he flew into the forest.

"That is positive thinking for you." She said.

"Well…since we are stuck for today. You might as well teach me how to use the cash register." I said.

"You might as well teach me about the comic books since I know a shipment comes in today." She said.

I stared at the cash register. I might have been waiting for it to blow up like the blender, two microwaves, three cd players, five clocks, a car battery, and the toaster. Honestly, I didn't mean to blow them up. My magic doesn't seem to agree with everything electronics. Unluckily for me it's what runs most of the modern world. Over the next couple of months, I had learnt to control my magic.

But I still blow up clocks.

"Maddie…." Vida said.

I wonder why. Clocks don't have that many open wires and such. I don't see how I blow them up.

"Maddie..." She said.

Maybe, it is because it is small. I haven't blown up a cd player in months and they're is small too.

"Maddie!" She said.

My mom refused to buy me anymore clocks. So, I had to learn to program my morpher to wake me up in the morning. At least, I can't blow up my own wand.

"MADISON!" She shouted. I snapped my head up and looked at Vida.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking." I said with a smile. I look at me in a chair reading a comic book. Well, sort of me reading a comic book. I think she was checking out Nick. It's no fair that she gets to read them while I stuck at the stupid machine.

"I can see that. What is on your mind? Is it someone that begins with N?" She said with a grin.

"Uhh…a little." I said. This is very weird. I have no idea what to think or say for that matter.

"Why don't you tell him already, Maddie?" She said. I simply shake my head no. I didn't want to get involved in Maddie's love life.

"Suit youself. I'll drop it…for now." She said as the door rang. I turned from Vida to the costumer.

Uh oh…I better tell Maddie.

"Hey, Chip….I need help with something in the back room. Would you mind helping me? I'll be right back, sis." I shouted. I headed towards the back room where I waited until Maddie showed up.

"Hey, what is it?" She said. She came in and closed the door.

"Okay…The girl that just came in is part of the archery team. Her name is Frannie. She probably just was going to talk about general things like how are you and stuff. So, hopefully, you have no problems. If you get involve in one of those conversations like archery and videogames, try to bring her towards the counter. I'll try my best to help you." I said with a smile. She sighed for a moment.

"I can't wait when this is over." She said.

"Me too. I miss all of the good comic book reading today." I said.

"You aren't missing much." She said.

"That is what you say. But I know I wouldn't miss the cash register after this." I said.

"It isn't that bad." She said.

"Uh…huh…whatever you say, Maddie." I said with a grin. She hit my shoulder.

"Help me get the receipt paper down. At least you are being useful." I said.

"I am always useful. You just don't realize it." She said as she gets down the box of receipt paper. I grabbed the box and walked out toward the cash register. .

I dropped the box on the counter and watched carefully to make sure that Maddie wouldn't need help. As I was watching, I notice she doesn't do a bad me. Probably it is because we have been friends for so long. She knows how to act like me.

The same could be said for me, I guess. I glance over at Vida…who was scowling at Frannie and Maddie.

Why was she scowling me like that? I almost wanted to walk over there and talk to her to see what is wrong. That was until she got up from her chair and walked up to Maddie and Frannie. I watched in amusement as Vida tried get into their conversation.

Was V…jealous?

Why is she jealous? That wouldn't make any sense.

Luckily for me, the conversation didn't last long. Frannie waved good-bye as she went to check out the new releases. Stop scowling me…or Maddie, Vida. I didn't do anything wrong.

I will find out why V is scowling me tonight.

And the day was going so smoothly too.

This has got to be longest day of my life. For the rest of the day, Vida was scowling me. Then Nick offered me…I mean, Maddie a ride home, you have no idea how nervous that made me. I have no clue what Maddie is going to say in my body. I hope Nick would forgive me.

When we got home, Vida locked herself up in her room and refused to let me in. The dinner made me feel like I was in a morgue. It was quiet and someone turned up the AC way too much. After dinner, I decide to take a stand. When she went to the bathroom, I took a seat on the bed and waited. She nearly jumped when she saw me on the bed.

"What do you want, Maddie?" She said.

"What do you think I want? What is with the bad attitude, V?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

"He likes her." She said.

"Huh? Who likes who?" I said with confusion.

"Chip likes that girl!" Vida said as she started to pace her room.

"Who? Frannie? No way! She is just a friend and besides, she has a boyfriend." I said.

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"Because Chip told me. If Chip did have a girlfriend, he would have told us." I said.

You better believe it. I would have told them first. They are my best friends. I don't know why V is so jealous. There are no girls that I really like. Sure, there are some that caught my eye and go up to talk to them but…it doesn't click. Maybe, it is because I see Xander dated every girl within walking distance of our school and the shop. No, either girls stick to Xander, or he just dumped them. I just want a girl friend that is like my best friend too. I like someone can argue with but still have ice cream with the next moment.

"I know that. I don't want to hear it. I want to be it." She said.

What?

What is it?

Oh…..OH!

She wants to be my girlfriend….wow.

I think I need to lie down and think.

_You did say that you wanted your girlfriend to be like your best friend,_ a little voice inside my head said.

This is V…she is my best friend. I mean I have my fantasies but I am a guy. Who wouldn't? But she is my best friend. I would…

_What about the prom?_

She was beautiful. I don't care what Xander said. She would have won the prom queen title if she entered or if the cheerleaders didn't show up. I am her best friend. I am supposed to think that…I mean…aren't I?

_What about the movies, the parties, the pranks, and everything else?_

That's just what other best friends would do!

_So does girlfriends and boyfriends_.

"Maddie…are you okay? You look like your insides are about to spill." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"I think dinner upset my stomach. I think I am going to lie down." I said. Quickly, I got up and got out of V's room. I got into Maddie's room and lie down her bed. I stared at the ceiling as my thoughts become scrambled eggs.

The strong possibility I like my best friend like a girlfriend.

This has got to be the strangest day ever.

End of Up Side, Down Side, Inside, and Out

A/N: Ahh…poor Chip is confused. Don't worry. I will fix that. Just not in the next chapter. The next chapter is for all of those Nick/Madison fans. ::Shakes her head at the pairing.:: Thank each and every one of you for reviewing. You deserve cookies! Read and Review if you wish.


	11. Fort of Truth and of Cousins

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them….;.; I have to make claims on Chip's cousins. . 

((Madison's POV))

"We could be stuck in Xander's body." Chip said.

I couldn't help but laughed. I could feel the tension leave my body. Leave to Chip to cheer me up. I turned off the phone and head for Chip's closet. Uhh…well, it was cleaner than I thought it would be. Quickly, I picked out a yellow t-shirt and pants. I glance around the room to see where he could have put my chemistry book. How does Chip find anything in this mess? Legos, clothes, toys, swords, chess set in the corner, and models of forts and castles are everywhere. I hate to see what is under the bed. Well…it isn't entirely his fault. His cousins love to come to his room. I guess it is understandable but that doesn't tell me where my chemistry book is. Oh, there is it! I grabbed my chemistry book from Chip's dresser. Just in case, I need an excuse to get out of the house.

Slowly, I lower the stairs from the attic and then quickly ran down the stairs.

" 'ousin 'hip, 'ousin 'hip!" A voice said from behind me.

"Good morning, Marie." I said as I turned around to look at the little girl. She was one of the children that Chip's aunt and uncle adopted. She was probably cutest little girl I have ever seen and she adore Chip. She wore her brown hair in ponytail. She wore a white shirt and pair of pink overalls. It wasn't so long ago that Marie and V had a debate about the color pink. Times have really changed.

" 'ousin 'hip, me and Ivan want to make the biggest fort in the entire world! You help, right?" She said as she gave me a puppy dog look. I really don't think the look was needed. I know Chip would have said yes. I know him and his forts are well known. I almost laugh out loud when I remember what he did to our living room.

"Of course but I would have to see if mom and Uncle Danny have any chores for me after work." I said.

"Ok," She said and then she hugged me. I tried not to blush as I returned the hug.

"Bye Bye, 'ousin 'hip. Have fun at work." Marie said as she ran away.

Oh, yes, work is going to be fun and interesting today. I made it to the stairs before someone called my name. I turned around to see Justin running toward me. That reminded me to get a birthday present for him soon. He is turning nine. What in the world did he do the airplane? It looked like he ran it over.

"Cousin Chip! Man, I am so glad to you. My airplane is broken. Can you help me?" Justin said.

"Justin…I don't think that is possible. What did you do it?" I said as I looked at the airplane. He gave me this sheepish looking grin.

"Well, you see there was this dinosaur…no space alien…no zord…sort of stepped on my airplane," He said as he tried not to look at me.

"Okay, the dinosaur alien zord stepped on your airplane. I know for a fact that the power rangers don't have a dinosaur alien zord," I said with a grin.

"Yes…well, not really. It was Marie's fault! She wasn't busy following me around. It wouldn't have broken. Oh, man…I don't have enough allowance for a new one," He said sadly. Oh, boy…I know Chip. I know what he would say.

"Justin, after I finish helping Marie and Ivan built a fort. I take a look at your airplane," I said softly.

"Thank, Chip! You are the best!" He said as he ran off and nearly ran into Rose. Rose was the quiet one of the bunch. I could remember Chip being frustrate with Rose's lack of interest in anything. Chip finally found something to catch her interest, books and art. Would you believe they argue about books? I learn never get in between them and Harry Potter.

"Good morning, Chip," Rose said with a big smile.

"Good morning, Rose." I said with a smile.

"We are going to finish my art project, right? Marie is screaming about the fort down stairs." She said.

"Yes, we are going to finish your art project. It shouldn't take much longer." I said as I take a deep breath.

"Are you sure? You are awful busy today. I am sure I can finish it myself." She said with an unsure look.

"No…No…We will finish it today, Rose. I promise," I said. Her eyes lighted up and then she hugged me.

"Thank you…." She said before she ran into her room down the hall. Well, I think it is her room.

Wait a minute, did I just agree to four different things when I got back to the house.

At least, I won't be bored when I get back.

If I get back…

I ran down the stairs and head into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I am going to leave a note for Mrs. Thorn, his aunt, or his uncle. Quickly, I write down a note and place it on the fridge. As I turn around to get some cereal bars from the cabinet, I ran right into a wheelchair.

"He…Hey, Mr…Mom! What are you doing up so early?" I said. Mrs. Thorn tilted her head slightly at me and chuckled.

"Good morning, Chip. A little bit in a rush, I see." She said as she rolled her wheelchair to the sink.

"I have to return Maddie's chemistry book and get to work early," I said.

"I see. How are Madison and Vida? I haven't seen them around lately," She said.

"They are good. They have been quite busy with the shop and stuff," I said.

"That is good to hear," She said.

"Uhh…I have to be going, mom. Seeya this afternoon." I said.

"Are you forgetting something?" She said as she looked at me.

Oh, dear…what is it? Uhh…homework? Chores? Picking up something from the store? Cleaning? Birthday? Chip didn't say anything. Oh…Oh…I just don't know. I just do what my mom asked that question. I just threw my arms around her and hugged her.

She laughed and she smiled at me. She patted my shoulder.

"Don't forget to ask Toby for the day off next Saturday." She said.

"No problem, mom." I said as I removed my arms around her. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and she looked at me. Her blue eyes just stare me. Quickly, I turn my head away. Gently, she turned my head toward her.

"You have been awful tired lately. Is everything alright?" She said.

"Fine, mom…Just fine. I am really sorry, mom. I have to go." I said softly as I pulled away from her. I like Mrs. Thorn and I didn't want to upset her. How do you explain the whole we are power rangers and I have to save the world thing? It was impossible.

"Alright…Have a good day at work." She said. I could almost hear the sadness in her voice. I just don't know what to say. I know Chip and his mom are close ever since Chip's dad died. He said even with the whole secret identity thing is cool. He doesn't like to keep secrets from his mom. I bit my lip and ran out of the kitchen. I wanted to get of the house as quickly as possible before something else happened.

Quickly, I ran down the driveway and toward the nearest tree. I place my hand on the tree and I was suck into the tree. I still can't quite get over how we travel to Rootcore. No words can really describe it. It is like traveling through a very odd straw. A few seconds later, I fell out of the tree and right beside me…I mean, Chip.

"Maddie….are you okay?" Chip said as he helped me off the ground.

"Your cousins are crazy, Chip. How do you get out of the house in the morning?" I said.

"They aren't that bad." He said as he laughed.

"Okay, this afternoon I promised Marie and Ivan that I would build a fort. Rose asked for help with an art project. Justin needed help fixing his airplane. Chip…how do you do it? Do you have time to breath?" I said.

"It is nothing. Come on, Maddie, let's get our bodies back." He said. Nothing? How could he think that was nothing? Maybe…that is what Mrs. Thorn meant. I talk to him about that later…after we get our bodies back.

We walked into Rootcore with no trouble. I am so glad that Undonna and Claire was still asleep. I would have no clue how to explain why we were there.

"Jenji…Jenji…where are you?" Chip said softly as he started to look for the genie. I went in the opposite direction to start looking. I pull away some books on one of the tables. There was the lamp.

"Chip…I found him. Let's go outside to talk him. I don't want to wake everyone up." I said as I picked up the lamp. The dragon door opened as we stepped outside again. I rub the lamp and Jenji's head popped out of the top.

"Uhh….good…Uh oh…hey…Madison and Chip, what brings you here this fine morning?" Jenji said.

"Why do you think we are here, Jenji?" Chip said.

"Uhh…A morning stroll with your favorite cat." Jenji said

"Hardly…Why in the world did you switch our bodies?" I said.

"That is what you wished…didn't you?" Jenji said.

I like Jenji…I really do. But…I just want to scream!

"I did…It was just not like this." I said.

"Oh, yes, it was. You wanted to know what Nick felt about you. So, I arranged it." Jenji said.

"Yes, but Chip didn't need to be involved. So, switch us back!" I said.

"Sorry…I cannot. Not until tonight at least." Jenji said.

"Why?" I said.

"You have to be asleep that is why. So, think of walking someone else's shoes for a day. Good-bye…" Jeniji said. He popped his head into lamp and flew off.

"Jenji, come back and fix this!" He shouted after him.

"Don't worry, carrot top. Everything will alright tomorrow." Jenji said as he flew into the forest.

"That is positive thinking for you." I said.

"Well…since we are stuck for today. You might as well teach me how to use the cash register." He said. I can tell he isn't too happy about that.

"You might as well teach me about the comic books since I know a shipment comes in today." I said.

I flipped through another comic book. You know…some of these comic books aren't too bad. Sure, some of them are too bloody and violence for my tastes. Sometimes, I have no clue what they are talking about. They are very interesting and the pictures are pretty. I keep glancing over at Chip and then Nick. Xander was busy sleeping in his favorite chair. I tried not to laugh at Chip who was staring at the cash register like it was going to bite him. Well, Nick was stocking cds. He was looking cute doing it too.

Those are bad thoughts, Maddie. Very Bad.

"Maddie." Vida said.

I looked up from the comic book to see Vida trying to Chip's attention. It took a few moments before Chip answered her. Whatever Chip and Vida were talking about made him very uncomfortable. The door rang and a girl entered the store. She looked familiar. Probably, she goes to our school.

"Hey, Chip….I need help with something in the back room. Would you mind helping me? I will be right back, sis." Chip said with a shout. Chip walk into the back room. I wonder what is going on. I set the comic book on the chair and headed into the back room.

"Hey, what is it?" I said as closed the door behind me.

"Okay…The girl that just came in is part of the archery team. Her name is Frannie. She probably just was going to talk about general things like how are you and stuff. So, hopefully, you have no problems. If you get involve in one of those conversations like archery and videogames, try to bring her toward the counter. I try my best to help you." Chip said with a smile.

"I can't wait when this is over." I said with a sigh.

"Me too. I miss all of the good comic book reading today." He said sadly.

"You aren't missing much." I said.

"That is what you say. But I know I wouldn't miss the cash register after this." He said.

"It isn't that bad." I said.

"Uh…huh…whatever you say, Maddie." He said with a grin. I hit his shoulder and he started to laugh.

"Help me get the receipt paper down. At least you are being useful." He said.

"I am always useful. You just don't realize it." I said as I got down the box of receipt paper. He grabbed the box and walked out toward the cash register. .

Quickly, I followed him out and head back to the comic books. Frannie was busy browsing the magazines when I came back.

"Hey, Chip!" Frannie said with a wave.

"Hey, Frannie. How are you?" I said with a smile.

"I am good. I can't wait until the season starts. Been practicing? I haven't seen you at the archery range lately." She said.

"I have been really busy at the shop. Uncle Danny set up target for me at home. So, I don't have drag myself to range every week," I said. Oh, yes…Chip has really been practicing. Just not at the range.

"Lucky dog. I wish I had a target at home. Price of gas and shooting time has been killing me." She said with a groan. Funny thing, I remember Chip saying the same thing when he first started. I think the whole not buying comic books and videogames for a month effected Chip badly.

"Why don't you ask Jonathan? I know he has a target," I said. She made a face.

"He is a jerk. I would rather ask a tiger to eat me than ask him." She said.

"He isn't that bad." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see V walking up to us.

"Maybe not to you." She said.

"Give him a shot, Fran. You may be surprise. You could always say it is for the good of the team." I said as Vida threw her arm around my shoulder.

Sis…This is so ridiculous. Sometimes, I just wish you would tell him.

"Who is your friend, Chip?" Vida said.

"Uh…Frannie, this is Vida. Vida, this is Frannie. She is one of newest member of the archery team." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Vida. It was nice talking to you, Chip. I need to pick a cd and head off. Seeya later." Frannie said before she left for the new releases.

"Bye, Frannie," I said.

Sis, don't look so smug. Then I turned my attention to Chip who looked across between confused and annoyed.

I almost want to cheer. Maybe, this would sparkle the conversation that was needed between Chip and Vida.

Just not in my body, of course.

"Hey, Chip. Do you need a ride home?" Nick said as I looked up from my comic book.

"Uhh…sure." I said. Since we travel by trees now, Chip really doesn't need a ride home. But for appearances sake, Vida, Xander, or Nick take him home.

"Get your stuff and I meet you outside." Nick said. I nodded my head and grabbed some of the comic books that Chip insisted I buy for him and checked out. I waved good-bye to everyone and headed out to Nick's bike. I could Chip shaking head and put my hands over my face. I am not that bad!

Nick was starting the engine when I came out. I slipped the comic books in a side department on his motorcycle. I grabbed the helmet and slipped it on my head.

"Ready?" He said as he got on his bike. I nodded my head yes. My throat went dry when I got on the bike. I have never really been this close to Nick before. Oh, Chip is so going to kill me.

The drive was silent most of the way there.

"Chip…how long have you known Madison?" He asked suddenly.

"For about 10 years now." I said. I was curious on where this conversation was heading.

"You know pretty much everything about her…right?" He asked.

"I hope so. We don't like keeping secrets from each other," I said.

"I notice. Anyway…you know when she interest in someone, right?" He said as he seems to be slowing the bike down.

"Yes…" I said as my stomach started to twist into the knots. Is he saying what I think he is saying?

"Well…let's say that a friend of yours is interested in Madison. I mean…what I trying to say…Screw it. I like Madison, Chip. And I want to ask her out. How would be the best way to do it?" He said bluntly.

I felt the blood rush to my face. My heart went to my throat and I almost wanted scream and laugh at the same time.

Keep control, Maddie. You can do it. Just a little bit longer. Just tell him what you want to hear.

"Just tell her. I mean, I know she likes you back. But Maddie isn't the type of person to tell people that type of stuff." I said.

I am getting better at staying up for myself but telling you that I like you a lot isn't one of them.

"I notice. I guess I stop by after she is done with work and talk to her," Nick said.

Bad idea! Very bad idea!

"That may not be good idea. Vida looked upset about something. Maddie is probably going to drive her nuts to get it out of her. You might want to try it tomorrow. She is off and everything." I said.

And hopefully, back in my body.

"Good idea, Chip. I have an idea what is bugging her too," He said as he pulled down my driveway.

"Oh, what?" I said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Nothing…Nothing. I promise I wouldn't get involved." He said as he stopped the bike by the house. I slide off the bike and took off the helmet. I strapped it on bike and got the comic books out. So, he knows about Vida liking Chip too.

"Thanks for the ride, Nick," I said.

"No problem, Chip. Thanks for the talk." He said.

"Seeya tomorrow." I said as I waved good-bye to Nick as he took off.

Once he was out of sight, I jumped into the air and screamed yes!

"'ousin 'hip! Ready to build the fort?" Marie said as she came running from the house.

"Sure! Let's go." I said with a smile.

I cannot wait until tomorrow.

End of Forts of Truth and of Cousins

Next Chapter; Comparing Night and Day ((Daggeron's chapter))

A/N: My Maddie/Nick fans should be very please to note that I didn't throw up or running away screaming. And the mistakes are mine because my beta reader has disappeared. I know having a beta reader is important but I cannot seem to keep one. I think something eats them. . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thank everyone for their reviews. ::hands her reviewers cookies.:: And read and review if you wish.


	12. Comparing Day and Night

These Bare Threads of Ours: Comparing Night And Day

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but damn, I wish I did. Well…everyone but Nick. Disney can have him.

Takes place after Inner Strength

Daggeron's POV

Sometimes, I feel like that staring 20 years into the past. It is a disconnect feeling at worse. At the best times, it is oddly reassuring. I am face with the fact on how different the past Mystics were to these mystics. Oddly, enough how similar they are to each other.

"Nick, stop making out with my sister in the broom closet!" Vida said loudly.

"I am not making out with your sis, Vida. We are looking for a mop," Nick said.

"It must be one small mop, Nick. The way you two are searching for it down in each other throats." She said.

"Sis!" Madison said.

Ahh…young Madison and Nick are in the process of a courtship. No…I believe the more modern term is dating. Either way, it is a fairly recent event. The others in the group seemed to be pleased. Leanbow and Undonna's courtship almost mirrors Madison and Nick's dating. Undonna and Madison are almost same cloth. Both women are caring, kind, and made of steel when the situation called for it. I seem to remember the time that Laenbow forgot to leave a note for Undonna when he left to hunt vampires along the Northern Forest. He had to eat hay for a solid week because of that. Leanbow and Nick are so similar in some ways that it is scary.

Both men are possessive and strong willed. Leanbow expect every order to follow to the letter. He was harsh leader but he was a good one. Leanbow was always into everything and made sure everything was planned to the last detail. He drove poor Markus and Liam into insanity. It took a potion accident and unknown rash to get Leanbow to leave them alone. I wonder if they didn't plan it together since the incidents were so close together. I wish they were still around to ask.

Nick's leadership is quite different. He ordered from the sidelines and will take the reins when the situation called for it. He is more willing to allow others to lead in his place. It is quite interesting style and it worked even if I would have done something different.

"Xander, it is your turn." Chip said.

"Mate, I am not drinking another one of your potion. They have an awful taste to them. Are you trying to kill me?" Xander said.

Ahh…yes…Xander…he is nothing like his predecessor. In fact, I would say Liam was more like Chip. Liam was talkative, energetic, and adores plants. Savanna would have to drag him away from the plants to every night. The excuses he would come up with to spend one more minute with his plants would amuse us to no end. Xander isn't quite up there with Liam in way of plants. I am confident in Xander's growing abilities that he will be.

No, Xander is more like Savanna, the blue mystic. She was laid back and cocky. She knew she was the best and you better know it. Even with her attitude, I believed she truly cared for everyone. The little things she did like bring tea Undonna and Leinbow after a long battle and made sure Markus ate dinner when he got to involved with a potion. After the attack on Tol Kaeth, Savanna changed. She still argued about everything…but her heart didn't seem to be in it. You don't know how much that saddened me in a way.

"I am not trying to kill you, Xander. I am trying to make sure you aren't a walking bruise. Do you want to be walking funny tomorrow?" Chip said.

"Just take the potion. Or I will give you a reason to be walking funny tomorrow." Vida said.

I chuckled softly. Vida and Katharine would kill each other the first moment they meet. Most likely, Vida would have killed Katharine before she could have done anything. Both women are strong willed and had a very shape tongue. After that, they had very little in common. Vida is more tomboyish and more willing to fight. She has a gentler side that comes out around her family and friends.

Katharine was the modern world would call…a princess. She was spoiled and expected the finer things in life. In her words, she didn't want to live in some back water place to fight a war that would get her hands dirty. It took Markus to drugged one of her wine cup to drag her from her home with her father's permission. When she finally woke up, she screamed. She screamed at everyone. She tried to change her appearance to sneak out, but Savanna and Liam placed a spell on the entrance. Undonna and I tried to calm her down. It was quite pointless. Savanna almost tried to strangle her at one point. Liam fled to his garden after a few of her choice words. Lienbow finally threat to gag her if she didn't shut up.

She stopped screaming but then she started to make acidy comments at everyone. For a princess, she talked like a sailor. Finally, a conversation with Markus took place that knocked some sense into her.

"What are you doing, mute?" She said as Markus was working on a potion at the time.

Normally, Markus wouldn't answer but this time, he did.

"One would suggest that one go the mirror and watch it for a long time. One's appearance is quite dirty." Markus said.

"I washed my face this morning, mute." She said as she smirked.

"One isn't talking about one's face. One is talking about one's soul." Markus said.

The first time, she was speechless. She tried to think of a comeback. When she couldn't, she fled to her room. The situation improved greatly after that. She proved to be a fine magician and friend if nothing else…a bit flighty.

"Don't worry about it, V. We can't force him to take the potion. But Xander, I think I am seeing a bruise." Chip said.

"You are lying, mate." Xander said. I heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"No, Xander, I think he is right. I see it. It is right there on your face." Vida said.

"Maddie…tell me that they are lying." Xander said.

"I afraid not." Madison said.

A moment of silence fell into the room.

"Give me the potion, Chip." Xander said.

I bit my lower lip to refrain from laughing. Markus and Chip are very similar and very different. Both are highly intelligent. They don't show it off but they did very carefully.

Markus rarely spoke but when he did it was always ones and every once he would throw in a we. Liam said that Markus's twin died during an attack by Necorali. It could have explained his odd speech pattern. On the other hand, Chip will speak whatever popped into his head. His thoughts would flow from the strange to very serious in a heart beat. It would drive any person insane if they didn't know him. I find it oddly refreshing. I wonder if he is willing, I would train him in the ways of knighthood. I am the last knight of my order and the knowledge must not die with me.

"Okay, Vida, it is your turn. Don't give me that look, V. I know it tastes bad," Chip said.

"I don't see you taking yours." Vida said.

"I am taking mine next." Chip said.

Those two are totally opposites and yet, they seem to get along quite well. Funny, how they remember me of Liam and Katharine's friendship. Unlike them, I do believe there is something more to their friendship or will be if either of them is willing to take that step. I can tell by the looks that they have been throwing each other look when the other one isn't looking. I can tell how they touch each other and how they speak to each other. I am just curious on why neither of them have said anything….

"Daggeron, it is your turn!" Chip said.

"I haven't seen yours yet." Vida said.

"I want to make sure I have enough for everyone." Chip said.

"Chip…take the potion." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Chip said. Soon, a burst of laughter came from the room.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. Yes, these magicians will do fine.

End of Comparing Night and Day

A/N: I enjoy writing this little chapter. Yes, Nick and Maddie are together. I always wanted to know more about the mystics. Too bad, what his face was more important…Blah. Yes, Chip and Vida haven't told each other yet. Very soon, my gentle reader…very very soon. . As always I thank you for your reviews. Anyway, read and review if you wish. I am looking for another beta reader. You will have the nice job of beta reading the sequel as well.


	13. Soul Sucking Perspective

These Bare Threads of Ours: Soul Sucking Perspective

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them…::Disney lawyers started to chase her.:: No, No, I don't own them. I do own Mousa and Chip's cousins. And my dear friend let me borrow a few of her characters for a moment, Muse and Terra-Terra. The song lyrics are Kalmia By Gackt.

This chapter is to my fairest Lady, who spend many years at my feet while weave my many stories.

((Chip's POV))

Having your soul suck out of you, it is a lot like falling out of a tree. Repeating...and with no way to stop yourself. Ohh….I have a better one…you are the Human Torch but you aren't immune to fire.

So, basically…it hurt a lot. After awhile, the pain sort of faded away and felt like I was floating away.

Then I slammed right into the ground hard. Ouch…that hunted. I groaned softly as I tried to focus on my surrounding. I did started hearing voices.

"COOKIES!"

"Pocky!"

"COOKIES!"

"POCKY!"

"If we are going to build a fort, it will be made of cookies! Cookies have yummy chocolate and soft dough goodness. Monsters wouldn't dare eat. It will make their tummies all upset." One voice said.

"No way! Pocky are better! It has hard sugary cookie with yummy nutty chocolate! It will make the fort hard to eat. Monsters will run from its shiny chocolate colors!" Another voice said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"You two stop it! If you are going to build a fort, you are going to need pillows. It is the big fluffy ones with duck feathers in it." A new voice added.

"But if we use pillows, wouldn't the duckys be sad that they lose their feathers. They will be very cold when they dance in the rain." One voice said.

I rubbed my eyes to see two women and a little girl in the middle of large circular black room with a very high ceiling. There were statues on far walls but I couldn't make them out. It is probably because I am focusing the very odd conversation.

"Mousa, duckys don't need feathers. They have raincoats and umbrellas when they dance in the rain." One of the women said to the little girl.

The little girl looked about 7 or 8 years old and really pale skin. What type of name is Mousa anyway? Well, the little girl called Mousa was dressed in a pink dress with ruffles and white lace on the bottom. She had a huge pink bow on the back of her dress and her black hair pulled into one ponytail to the each side of her head. I really couldn't see her face because she was facing one of the other women.

"But what if it snows? Duckys freeze, Muse! No ducky pops!" Mousa said before she burst into tears.

"No crying! Duckys are fine with the super warm raincoats." Muse said as she hugged Mousa. . Muse was Lolita dressed Asian woman with a long red cane attach to the back of her waist. She wore a baby bonnet that seemed to cover her eyes or trying too. I don't see why. Her yellow and blue eyes were very pretty.

"Really?" Mousa said as she stopped crying.

"Really." Muse said.

"Enough you two. We need to build a fort before the end of the world is here." The other woman said. She wore a long, flowing, grayish black Victorian era dress. She wore a black, wide-brimmed Victorian hat.

"Don't worry so much, Terra Terra. The end of the world isn't….oh…hubug!" Mousa said as she spotted me. She ran over to me and stared at me.

"Oh…Can I keep it? I am promise to take really good care of it. I will feed it a lot of cookies. He looks like he needs it too. He is really skinny." Mousa said as she pinched my hips.

"Ouch!" I said.

I thought having my soul suck out me was suppose be scary. This situation is kind of like I walked into Alice in Wonderland excepted there is no Red Queen trying to chop off my head. Of course, I could have spoke too soon and the Red Queen behind a door somewhere. She pop out and scream…OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

Wow…that is very morbid thinking.

"He isn't skinny. Look, his cheeks are so chubby. He is a chubby bunny." Muse said as she pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch…Okay, please stop. I am not skinny or a chubby bunny. I am Chip. I mean…" I said as I tried to step back from them.

"Oh…The hubug has a name. Do you like cookies, Chip?" Mousa said hopefully.

"I love cookies. My favorites are soft dough double chocolate chip cookies." I said. I watch the little girl danced with glee before she hugged me. She kind of reminds me of Marie.

I wonder if I say no. Nah…I better not.

"I love them too! Can we keep him? Huh..Huh..please…please." She said with a giggle.

"You may not, Mousa! He isn't house broken…and beside, humans make a mess." Terra-Terra said.

"ahh…" Mousa said with a frown.

"Wait a minut…hey!" I said.

"Hey, mate." A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Xander?" I said as I trying to find where Xander was.

"I am over here, mate." He said a little louder. I turned to see a pair of shoes hanging out of the wall. I don't remember seeing any holes in the wall or an open door next to the hole in the wall when I looked around earlier.

"Do I have to ask why you are in a wall?" I said as I walked over to him.

"I am just visiting old times." He said.

"Huh?" I said. Why would be Xander visiting a hole in a wall? Why would Xander want to be in a hole?

"You don't remember, do you?" He said. I walk through to the other side of the door. There was another hole on the other side.

"I think would remember if you were stuck in a hole in the wall, Xander." I said as I looked into the hole. Xander waved his hand at me. I waved back at him.

"Tsk…Tsk… I am truly shocked that you would forget how we meet, mate." He said.

"You were in a vent…not a hole." I said.

"Hole…vent…same thing." He said.

"I suppose…now are you going to explain to me why you are in a hole?" I said.

"Fear." He said.

"Huh?" I said.

When I first meet Xander, he got stuck in a vent because of a dare. I meet him before that but it didn't end to well. I introduced myself, he made fun of me, and Vida almost beat him up. Flash forward a year later; we meet again in the boy's bathroom where he was stuck in a vent. Our friendship pretty much started from there but I don't remember anything about fear getting involved. It was more like a very confusing and very funny situation.

"Sometimes, I remember it and it flash back here. But…you…I am sorry that I can't help you, mate. Hey, would you be a friend and help me out again?" He said.

"Okay…" I said in confusion. I stuck my hands into the hole and I felt something grab my hands. I pull as hard as I could and I tumbled to the ground. I looked up to see Ivan in front of me.

"Cousin Chip, you got to come to the bonfire! Everyone is going to be there. There is going s'mores, music, singing, and funny people with dancing pigeons." Ivan said happily as he grabbed my hands. I got to my feet and he started to drag me along a dark hallway. Soon enough, the hallway opened to large cleaning. There was a huge bonfire surrounded by my friends, my family, and the crazy ladies from before. Ivan dragged me to take a seat next to him by the log. My eyes widen when I saw Nick in the middle of the fire. He seemed quite happy as he hummed some song.

Wait a minute…isn't that a Backstreet Boys song?

"Don't worry. He is the light. He can take it." Ivan said as he passed me a marshmallow on a stick.

"Uhh…" I said as I take the stick. I heard the sound of a flute and turned around to see Mousa playing the flute.

"He is going to have to. The Master is going to eat him alive." Justin said happily.

"Don't forget to spit him out either." Marie added.

"Ewww.." Rose said as she made a face. The sound of violin mixed with the flute. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Terra-Terra playing a violin. Muse was staying next to both of them. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_boku wa tada yugandeyuku machi o tooku kara nagameteita_

_oto wa nanimo kikoenai_

_kubi no nai ningyou ga takusan waratteru_

Another voice began to blend into Muse's song. Wait a minute, two voices from the person.

_I was just gazing at the distorted town from far away_

_I couldn't hear any sounds_

_Many neck-less dolls were laughing_

Marie and Rose started to hum along to the song. The beat was cheerful and almost if you could dance to it.

_sora e kaetteiku_

_subete wa sora e_

_kimi mo umareta basho e_

_nakisakebinagara_

_Returning to the sky _

_Everything is returning to the sky_

_Even you are returning to your birthplace_

_While screaming out_

Everyone's voices began to sing along with Muse. My Japanese may be a little bit off but isn't this song a bit creepy. It talks about neckless dolls and falling from your birthplace.

_kimi no sakebigoe ga kotori no mure ni..._

_karamu rasen no mama_

_subete wa kieteyuku_

_Your shout in a flock of little birds is..._

_Like twined spiral_

_Everything is vanishing away_

Why is it cold all of the sudden? I turned my head back to the fire. It was out and everyone was gone. I wrapped my hands around my arms. I could see my breath in the cold air. Don't panic, Chip. You got to stay positive. I heard a growling noise. Quickly, I turned around to see something jump at me. I stumbled to the ground and started to roll down something. It was ugly what it was and had a mask too. It has sharp claws dig into my arms. He tried to go for my face but I was able to block him. I grabbed his hands as we rolled down. I reached out and grabbed a root. It must have surprise the thing. He rolled right off me and down the hill into the darkness.

"Well, that was…interesting." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I pulled myself up on the root. I blinked in confusion when I was realized that I was on a forest floor. I could see the sun filter through the trees.

"It took you long enough to get here. I was wondering what took you so long." Madison said. I turned around to see Maddie in her prom dress. I give up. Figuring out what this soul scepter has planned is giving me a headache.

"I was busy at a bonfire." I said.

"I know…I was there." She said.

"What is the point of this?" I said. She smiled at me sadly and she started to walk away. I stand up and started to follow her. I nearly ran into her when she stopped.

"The point of draw your soul quickly, Chip. You are quite stubborn about letting it go." She said.

"I am not going to go down without a fight." I said.

"You wouldn't have needed too. If you didn't open the bottle up, you would have been safe fighting your monster of the week." She said.

"I am made a mistake. I should have looked before I leaped. But I needed to do something. I couldn't stand there and watch more people get their life force sucked out of them. I wouldn't!" I said angrily.

"A mistake is going to cost your soul." She said.

"You know…you really need to get another form. Maddie would never say that to me even when she is angry. For the record, Vida switch her prom dress, not me." I said.

She made a face like she was about to bite off my head. Good work, Chip. Insult the thing that is sucking out your soul. Well, if I can mess with its head, maybe I can by myself some time. Wait a minute does the thing have a head? So how does it think? Maybe it takes the intelligent from the person its soul is trying to take. Maybe, it used past souls for its intelligent.

"You know I can hear you." She said.

"Oh…well?" I said.

"Well, what?" She said as she blinked at me.

"Do you have a head? I mean, where do get your intelligence from?" I said.

For a full minute, she looked at me like I was crazy. She was almost to say something when a flute started to play. I turned my head toward the sound but there was nothing. When I turned back around toward to Maddie, she was gone. And I wasn't in a forest anymore. I was on a stage. Wait a minute, this place looked familiar. It is the old Briarwood elementary stage! Man, I miss this place. The school plays that me and Vida have ruined on this stage. Not on purpose…most of the time. This place was empty and spooky. Suddenly, the curtains rose and my stomach twisted into a knot at the sight before me.

It was Xander…He was…I mean…I turned my head as I felt myself starting to throw up. The smell of blood made my stomach curled and a sharp pain ran through my body. This isn't real, Chip. IT is not real. It is just the soul scepter messing with you.

"Oh, look at poor Xander the apple tree. He is all chopped up. No glue to put him back together. No more yummy green apples." Muse said as she approached me.

"Xander isn't an apple tree. He is a person and my friend. If you want my soul, go after me. Keep my friends out of it." I said angrily. Muse made a face and stick out her tongue.

"Silly red head. Your friends are part of your soul." She said as she disappeared from my line of sight.

"Well then its cheats." I said.

"Of course, it does. That is how its wins. For the record, we aren't a part of that. Silly soul thing is too gloomy for us." She said as she returned with Xander's head.

"Then who are you?" I said. She smiled as she tapped her cane on my mouth. She showed me Xander's head and I stumbled off the stage.

"It is a secret." She said as she watched me fall. I fall flat on my back and I groaned softly. Quickly, I get to my feet. Great, I am at the forest again. At least, that awful image of Xander is gone.

A flash of purple light caught my eye, a group of Hiladracs appeared. Great even when my soul is getting sucked out, I have to fight. I blocked punch as one of the Hiladrac attack. I threw a punch at a Hiladrac and I duck out of the way of attack. I felt something hit my knee. I felt my knee give out and I fell to the ground. The Hiladrac loomed over me and then suddenly, a blast of water threw the Hiladracs away. I looked up to see Madison with her wand.

"Hey, you look like you needed some help." She said.

What? Now, the thing is helping me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest again.

"I guess…" I said. She walked over and kneed beside me.

"You know, I am worry about you." She said.

"What?" I said.

"You work so hard. The potions, the spells, and then you go home there are your cousins and your mom." She said.

"I enjoy it. The work doesn't bother me." I said with annoyance. Gee…everyone is gaining up on me on that. I just happen to take my responsibilities very seriously.

"That is what I am afraid of." She said as she smiled at me.

Suddenly, her eyes widen and saw the tip of sword popped out of her chest. I looked up to see Korragg to push her body off his sword. He just stared at me for a long moment then he removed his helmet.

"Nick?" I said as my month dropped.

"Checkmate, my friend." He said as he pointed the sword toward me. He was able to swing his sword when a mystic circle appeared under him. Tentacles shot upward and wrapped around him.

"I am sorry, Master! I didn't mean to fail you." He shouted. He was pulled into the circle and vanished.

"Ding dong, the Nick is dead. The Nick is dead. The Nick is dead. Ding, Dong! The annoying Nick is dead!" A voice said. Something drops from the tree and landed in front of me.

It was me….sort of. It looked like me…but with black hair and Vida like clothes. Well, it is a guy version of Vida like clothes.

"Aren't you glad to see me, my dear other half?" He said.

"Huh…" I said. Note to self, never open a strange bottle ever again. This is too much of an adventure…even for me.

"You are in shock. I do that to everyone." He said as he helped me to my feet.

"I am not going to ask who you are." I said.

"That is easy. I am you…a deep dark part of you. You never have any fun. Well, at least, not the type of fun that I like to have." He said. I felt that sharp pain in my chest again.

"You need hold it off a little while longer. Mr. Sun-a-lot is getting the staff. He is sure taking his time about it." He said as he started to walk toward a thick bush.

"Hey…wait up…" I said as I started to follow him. He turned his head and grinned.

"It is nice to meeting you. I wish I could stay and chat but I have a girl I need to get back too" He said with wink. He disappeared into the thick bush. I was left alone again. That is me? Impossible…I would never go near hair dye or pierce anything on my body. Scary stuff if he is a part of me.

I heard playing of a flute again. I turned around to see Mousa sitting on a log. She was playing her flute and looking up at the night sky. She stopped playing and smiled a little.

"You know, it looks so different from here. Normally, it is so tangled and messy. It is all tied into knots." She said.

"What does? The stars?" I said with confusion.

"No, silly. The threads." She said as she pointed to the sky. I looked upward and grasped. It looked like millions and millions of shiny threads cross the sky. There were different colors, some were shiny, and some were not. But it was…beautiful. I walked over and took a seat next to her.

"These are the bare threads of our souls. Everyone is connected. We meet people every day and we connected for a brief moment or forever. It is quite amazing. I think you humans have a saying. No person is an island. Did I get that right?" She said as she smiled.

"Yes, that is right. So, where is your thread?" I said with a grin. She looked at me for a moment and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I said.

"My thread is everywhere and yet…no where. Do you want to know where your thread is?" She said.

"Sure." I said.

"You are right there." She said as she pointed into the sky. I looked to see what she was pointing at.

"You know…I really can't see it. The only thing I can see is a crown." I said as I turned my head back toward Mousa. Instead of Mousa, it was Vida that was there.

"Ahh!" I said with surprise.

"Hey, Chip." She said.

"What is with you? You know you cannot have my soul if I have a heart attack. Well, that is a maybe." I said.

"Come on. We scare each other like that when we were younger. I still remember Maddie's face when you popped out of the cabinet." She said with a laugh.

"That was funny." I said with a grin.

"I have seen the looks that you have been throwing me." She said.

"How else I am supposed to look at you, V? I just find out that you like me like that." I said.

"Now you know why I haven't said anything. I didn't want anything be odd between us." She said angrily.

"I don't want anything odd between us either. I just don't know what I want to do." I said.

"You don't want to date me?" She said.

"Yes...No…AHH…I just…I am afraid. There I said it. I am afraid. I am so afraid that my spandex boots are shaking. I am afraid if something happened to you, I won't be there. I am afraid if we started dating and we broke up, I would lose my best friend. I don't want that." I said as I put my head in my hands. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You won't. We are friends forever…no matter what. But what if it did work out?" She said softly. I lifted my head and looked up at her.

"I…" I said before I was cut off with a kiss.

Wow…this is sort of….nice.

She left go of my shirt and pull away. My eyes widen as I saw who was there now.

"AHHH!" I said as I stumbled back away from Terra-Terra. I nearly turned over the chessboard.

"Do have a seat. So we may begin." She said.

"Begin what?" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"The game, of course." She said as she took a seat at the chessboard.

"But the game has already started." I said as I looked at the missing chess pieces and various positions of the chess pieces.

"Of course, it has. We couldn't start at the beginning. You wouldn't have been that fun to play with." She said.

"Huh? But you always start from the beginning." I said.

"Just sit down and play, Charlie." She said.

"You don't have pushy about it." I said as I took a seat across her. She didn't need to call me Charlie either. I looked down the chess board and studied the board carefully. There is only one move I can make but it will lead me into checkmate.

"Time is running out." She said.

"You didn't say this was speed chess." I said.

"It is now." She said as she waved her hand toward the hourglass. The sand was running low and a sharp pain came from my chest. Instead of fainting like it did in the past, it is spreading all over my body.

"This isn't fair. There is only move and it leads to checkmate." I said.

"Then it is checkmate." She said.

"No…no…in chess, there are always possible for more moves. You just have to find them." I said. It was getting harder to think. I could the panic rose from my throat. I tried to focus on the board. I grind my teeth against the pain. I am not going to beaten.

I am so stupid. I should have seen it. I picked up my queen to knock off her knight.

"Checkmate." I said. She just smiled at me then she just vanished into thin air.

Did I win?

I rubbed my nose. What is that smell? It was a familiar smell of gasoline, rubber, and plastic. I couldn't forget that smell. I wouldn't forget that smell. It has been burned into my head for almost ten years now. I could recall it on a fly if I really wanted too. Slowly, I turned around to the burning car. It is the same as always. Dad's body was burning in the front seat. I could really remember the smell. I was in the back seat trying to get the door open. I remembered that my head hurting a lot. I was bleeding but I never could remember from where. My hands were hot and hurting.

Uncle Danny told me later that I burn them on the door handle. Maybe…I just don't remember. Everything began to burry together. I just wanted to get out of the car. Finally, the door gave way or maybe for a brief moment, I was super human. I crawled out of the car and I saw mom lying on the ground. I remember shaking her to wake her and to beg her to help daddy. But she didn't wake up and I was so tired. I just wanted to lie down and take a nap. That was the last thing I remember from that night before I woke up at the hospital.

I wiped the tears that were running down my face.

"You son of…Where are you?" I said as I tighten my fists. The fires seemed to have died down and the image of the car disappeared. I was alone in the dark.

"You have mess my head for the last time. You tried to fool with my friends and my family. I am not stupid. I am a damn Power Ranger." I said. I heard a loud growl.

"You heard me, you over grown soulless mindless spirit thing. Get out of my body." I said angrily.

_Fight it, Chip_

"It like I don't have much of a choice." I said to myself. I was glowing. The growling grew louder.

"Checkmate." I said as I thrust my hand toward the darkness. The darkness began to disappear and the light become blinding. In the back of my head, I heard little voice.

"See, Terra-Terra! I told you we didn't need to build a fort yet." Mousa said.

Then I woke up.

End of Soul Sucking Perspective

Next Chapter; Full Circle ((Vida's POV))

A/N: Yay, this chapter was fun and morbid! I don't get to write these very often. Yes, I know it has a Restless/Alice and Wonderland theme. I am setting some things up for the sequel which now everyone knows about. . If you are curious about the crown reference, Nic Sampson ((Chip)) is doing the voice of the Sentinel Knight for PR: OO. If Chip turns out to be connected to the character in any way. My happy little butt is covered. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	14. Full Circle

These Bare Threads of Ours: Full Circle

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Takes Places After Soul Scepter

((Vida's POV))

I couldn't help but breathe sigh of relief when Xander finally locked the door to the Rock Poruim. This has got to be one of the longest days of my life. It felt like I ran the hamster wheel of emotions today and it is all because of one Chip Thorn. I don't know if I wanted to strangle him or kiss him. At least once a week he does something to raise my blood pressure just a bit. Weather, it is one of his new potions that just happened to blow up or Justin and his homemade toys that seem to be drawn to an old riverbed. He is always into something. Then again, I would miss if he wasn't into something. He always had such energy. He could walk into a room and for some reason, it always seem brighter. Of course, the room may not be in the same condition afterward.

And to think that I almost lost him, it sent shivers down my spine. After Daggeron took him, I left Rootcore as fast as I could. Xander tried to stop me but I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I am supposed to be the strong one. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I refused to let Maddie in room but I forget Maddie has a wand as well. Seconds later, I heard the door opened and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around and hug her. I cried into her shoulder as she gently pat my back.

"He will be okay, sis." She said.

"I know…but what if he isn't? What if he is gone? What do we say to his mom?" I said

"He won't be. He is too stubborn. He has plenty of reasons to come back to us. That catapult that he and Justin are building. There is archery season is starting up. He wouldn't miss being a superhero. He wouldn't leave his potion work to us. Beside, you would drag his soul back to beat him up." She said with a grin. I laughed at the thought.

"Beside, he will have to come back for your triple chocolate chip cookies." I said.

"I don't know how he eats so much chocolate and live." She said.

"That is just Chip. He is the human trash can. He will miss playing pranks on Xander and Nick." I said.

"I thought it was just you, sis." She said.

"No, I always have help. How else was I able to tie his favorite chair to the ceiling of the Rock Porium? Who else figure out to paint Nick's bike pink? Not me." I said with a grin. She looked at me with surprise and then burst out laughing.

"He will miss watching your videos." I said.

"I know…even if it puts him to sleep." She said then she laughed.

A comfortable silence fell between us.

"Sis…thanks." I said.

Then the damn morpher went off.

"It looks like they had stuck again." She said.

"I have looking forward to kicking some ass." I said.

I almost laughed. I was the one getting my ass kicked until Chip showed up. You don't know how much will power it took me not to run up and hug him. After the battle, I threw caution to the wind and hug him. I don't care what my reputation is at this point. My best friend is alive and there.

"If you ever do that again, I will rip out your hands and reattach them to your butt. So, you aren't allowed to touch any bottle again." I said angrily. Chip just blinked at me for a moment then he started to laugh. He hugged me tightly and smiled.

"I will keep that in mind, V. You mind meeting me by the tree after you finish work. You have no idea what weird stuff I have to tell you." He said as he stepped away from me.

"I will be there." I said as I watched Maddie hug him.

"Good." He said with a grin. I watched as everyone say "glad you're alive or glad you back." Soon enough, Daggeron dragged Chip off for knight training. Chip training to be a knight. You know it does sort of fit him. He always wanted to be knight when he was younger and he would cute in a suit of armor. No…I think I would rather get him into a pair of leather pants. I can never see him in spandex with all of the fighting. Hmm…bad thoughts, Vida, bad thoughts. He isn't even your boyfriend…yet.

I am done with these feelings. I am going to suck up these feelings and tell him. If he doesn't feel same way, then I hope we can remain best friends. I realize that life is short and damn it, we are Power Rangers. We have no clue what is going to come and bit us in the ass. After Chip tell me whatever, I am going to tell him.

Slowly, I approached the tree and I could easily spot Chip from where I was. He was swinging his legs on a branch as he stared into the sky. I climbed the tree and took a seat next to him on the branch. I looked up at the stars for a moment.

"You know…I wonder if she even misses seeing the stars?" He said.

"Huh?" I said. What in the world is he talking about?

"While I having my soul sucked out of me, I met this little girl and two crazy ladies. They debated about making a fort out cookies or pocky. It was really weird. The little girl…uhh…Mousa was her name. She was staring these threads in the sky. Uhh…never mind. I guess you had to be there." He said as he chuckled.

"I guess so. So, what else happened?" I said.

"Well, Nick was singing Backstreet songs while sitting in a middle of a bonfire. Xander was stuck in a hole in a wall. Maddie was walking around in her prom dress. You were there and then there was the car accident." He said. Suddenly, he became very quiet and had this distant look in his eyes.

I almost wanted find that soul scepter thing and beat the crap out it.

"Hey…Chip." I said softly as I touched his shoulder.

"I…thought…" He said as struggled with his words.

"It is okay." I said.

"No, I thought I was over it. I stopped having nightmares about it years ago. I don't cry anymore when I visit his grave. I don't flinch anymore when I hear loud noises. The burn scars have faded. But the soul scepter made it like it happened yesterday. I was angry. I was so angry at that thing because I can still remember the smells, the sounds, and the fire. It is still up here, V." He said as he tapped his head.

"It is going to be with you, Chip. It always will be. It changed your life but you never seem to let bother you." I said.

"You sound like Maddie, V." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, I do listen to Maddie….sometimes." I said. We looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Maybe…now, isn't a good time? The whole accident always sent him into an odd sort of mood. I can wait…just a little while longer.

"Then you were there…before the whole accident thing. It was just you and me talking." He said.

"No random thing for me?" I said with a grin.

"Does scaring the daylights out me court?" He said as he looked at me.

"I suppose so. What did we talk about?" I said with a grin.

"We talked about our friendship and other…stuff." He said as he shifted uncomfortable.

"What is the other stuff?" I said.

"The friendship may not just friendship. The whole soul specter drew it out of me. I may like you more than a friend. I have giving this feeling some thought. Well, it was a lot of thinking. I and my action figures had a long talk about it too. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. No, that is too important to me. If misheard how you felt, I complete understand if you run away." He said quickly.

Hold up….He felt the same way?

"But you wouldn't run away. You are more likely to hit me. Tell me that I am a knuckle head for feeling that way about you. If that is true, can we still be friends? I know it will strange for a while." He said as he rambled on.

My heart almost burst and I couldn't keep smiling.

Now, if only I can get him to shut up so that I can tell him. That isn't going to look like that is going to happen. I have to do it another way.

"I allow you to play any prank on me if you like. I am hoping that it won't be strange for long. I really want you to come to my first archery tournament. Oh, that huge family reunion at our house. You get to meet Cousin Izzy, who I was talking about…" He said as I finally grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

It took his brain a few moments to catch up before he returned the kiss. I hold the kiss for a moment more before I left go.

He blinked at me for a moment before he started to blush. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"Uhh…I guess, you feel the same way too, huh?" He said.

"Uh…Huh…" I said with a grin.

Just in case, he missed the point…I grabbed his shirt and kissed him again.

End of Full Circle

Next and Final Chapter: End of One Road, Beginning of Another ((Xander's POV))

A/N: No…must not do it…SQUEE::She giggles.:: I got them to kiss. I got them to kiss. ::Does her happy dance.:: It took me 13 chapters to do it. But damn it, I did it! Whoa::Giggles.:: I am just so happy. Any way…uhh….Read and Review if you wish.


	15. End of One Road, Beginning of Another

These Bare Threads of Ours: End of One Road, Beginning of Another

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them…sorry. No claimage here.

Takes Place After Ranger Down

((Toby's POV))

There is something different about them. They are like that song you know by heart but you can't remember who sings it. Wait a minute…that doesn't make sense. Okay…wait…I think I have a better one. It is like a band that suddenly change the way that they play music but you still like their music. Uhh…this new diet is really killing my brain. No more grapefruit diet for me. But really I can't put my finger on it. They appear the same but they don't act the same. They always seem to run off when their cell phones go off. When and if they come back, they are tired and quiet. Sometimes, I hear arguments about spells, dragons, books, and an Imperious. What is an Imperious anyway?

Trust me when I say this that Chip isn't always around when the conversations take place.

I wish I could say it is the new relationships that have formed but that I would be lying to myself. Maybe, it is because they are acting weird that they are in these relationships. Uhh….maybe, I should stop thinking so much. I should be thinking how happy at for them. They are my employees…and my friends. They are my employers that disappear at odd times but my employers never the less.

I could hear the bell ringing and roll my chair over to see who it was.

It was Madison. I roll my chair back to my desk. Few moments later, Madison opens the door and she waves at me. She moves to the time clock and clocks in.

"Good morning, what do you want me to do?" She asks.

"I want you to make more 100 copies of those flyers." I say.

"Another 100 flyers? Do you really think we need that many?" She says.

"I want everyone to know that Rock Poruim is having the first anniversity." I say.

"I don't think anyone could miss it." She says with a smile.

"When Ni…I mean Vida comes in, you two go pass out flyers." I say.

That was a close one. I do trust Nick and Madison working together. Now, they are a couple. I try to keep those activities to minimum. Sometimes, they get away from me. At least, they are nice enough to lock the stock room before they decide to make out. I lost count how many times I caught Xander in the back room with some random girl.

It is the downside of working with teenagers.

The door rings again.

"Hey, Maddie." Nick's voice rings out.

I am surprise that they become a couple. They are opposites. I guess opposites really do attract. It isn't a bad thing. Nick seems to have calmed down and much less of a loner since he starts to date Madison. The same goes to Madison is speaking up more for herself and others more.

I should be really getting back to work. Not worrying about my employees' relationships. I have a party to plan. I woke up the computer from its sleep mode and bring up the payroll program. I type in a few numbers before the door rings again. I could hear two people breathing hard and then laughter.

"Ten more minutes, we should know that he saw it." Vida's voice says.

"I say five because Xander was up early today but I still don't know why we are doing this, V. I don't remember him doing something this mean expect for the whole bra on the flagpole thing. But I thought you got back at him when you glued him to his seat." Chip's voice says.

"Don't worry. He did something really bad. Oh, pay back is so sweet." She says.

"I am still wonder what he did." He says.

"One of these days, I will tell you." She says.

"I wonder if banana comes out of leather or maybe the plastic wrap will protect it." He adds with a pause.

"Aren't you more worried if he found out what we did in the back of his car?" She adds.

"Vida!" He says.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It took those two long enough to get together. I have never seen two people dances around each other like these two have. I have known them long enough to know that they may appear to be different. In all honestly, they have very similar mind sets. Both are emotional, strong willed, and speak their minds type of people. While they do fight and after the emotions run out, they are friends again. I guess one of the benefits of being friends so long.

And they don't make out in my shop like the others. Of course, Vida drags him away to somewhere during their lunch break….perhaps it is something I really don't want to know about.

Finally, I got up from my chair and walks out of my office to see what is going on.

"What did you do two do?" Madison says as she turns away from the copier.

Chip and Vida looks at each other and then at Madison.

"Nothing." They say innocently.

"Why do I doubt it?" Nick says as he comes from the back.

"Don't you have a little faith in us?" Vida says with a grin.

"When you are grinning like that, V…I tend to worry." Nick says with a grin.

"Pay back is so sweet, Nick. It could read my mind on the matter. You would know why." Vida says with a grin as she taps her head. Nick's face seems to lighten up as if he remembers something.

"Oh…then you have my complete approval. I am disappointed that you didn't ask me. What was the prank?" Nick says.

"My dear boyfriend thought of an excellent prank of rotten bananas, plastic wrap, and turning on the heater in his car." Vida says with a grin. Nick looks at Chip with amazement.

"You are evil, man. Truly evil. I am so glad you are on our side." Nick says. Suddenly, I hear a loud noise outside of the shop.

"CHIP! VIDA! What have you done to my car? I want it fix! NOW!" Xander says loudly.

Chip and Vida ran away from the door as Xander burst open the door. He began to chase Chip and Vida around the shop. I could stop them but some reason…I don't want too.

It is nice to know with everything that has changed. Some things remain the same.

The End.

A/N::snuffles.:: It is over. To image, I thought this was going to be a two part story. ::chuckles.:: First off, I have to thank each and every one of my reviewers. You guys are awesome. It is nice to know there are Vida/Chip fans out there! WHOA! Second, I want to thank my former beta readers ((Shifter, TaintedXRose, and Arrow)) even if you move on, I want to thank you for your time that you put looking over my fic. Third, I made some excellent friends ((DarkStarShadow and DJ Rocca)) from this fic. They encourage me and let me ramble on.

Chapter 13: I know it confused a lot of people. It is a very important chapter. Keep in mind when the sequel is released.

These Tangle Threads We Weave ((Released Date Schedule for July/August)): Sequel to These Bare Threads of Ours—((AU)) Dark times are coming that will test who they are and ultimate who they will become. Main pairing: Chip/Vida. Minor: Madison/Nick….Xander/countless other girls. Phineas/Leelee

::hands everyone cookies and bows out.::


End file.
